Claire's Dad
by Chaotic91
Summary: Dean Winchester is 17 and a well known playboy and jock. He doesn't believe in love until he meets the new girl's dad...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Thanks for all your support, those who've been reading my prompts on FB!

I am excited to be writing again.

This computer is great, but has a bit of a glitch while typing. It likes to double space and add extra letters. I've tried to correct as much as possible.

This chapter is pretty short, but I am hoping for the next chapter to double.

A few things to know:

 **Bold means another language is being spoken**

Italic means some sort of accent

Alright, that's all for now…

Enjoy!

Dean let out a groan when Sam jumped on top off him. He had been having a fantastic dream about the upcoming wet T-Shirt competition at the Fair. With excellent aim, and perfect timing, Dean kicked his little brother right in his chest and onto the floor. "Why are you in my room dweeb…?" He yawned out, forcing himself into a teetering sitting position. His brown hair stuck up in every direction, screaming for a trim and sleep filled eyes locked onto his offender; the 13 year old rubbed his chest, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

"…Jerk…!" He managed to force out before getting a few good breaths. "…Your pack of heathens are downstairs waiting for you." Dean perked up quickly at that and looked at his alarm.

"Damn! One already?" He knew not setting an alarm was a bad idea, but the thought of hearing that annoying beep on a Saturday was too much. "Tell them I'll be down in 15 minutes and don't be weird!" Dean yelled after Sam as he ran down the hall. He had made plans with his small, but adored group of friends to hang out at their usual spot before going to Claire's house for some group studying.

Jumping out of bed he found a pair of old jeans on the ground and slipped them over his black boxers. He snatched his favorite grey shirt out of the closet and slipped it on. He smiled at the faded words 'Be my cherry pie' before focusing on his hair. Once it was combed and tame, he grabbed his back computer bag and hurriedly shoved his laptop and other small trinkets inside it. He needed to get downstairs before Sam decided to tell an embarrassing story about Dean. "I'll super swirl that little bitch…" Dean mumbled to himself, as he slipped on sock and dark sneakers while hoping for the door.

He got downstairs just in time to stop Sam from finishing the story about Dean shooting milk out of his nose, by clamping a hand over his mouth. His friends protested, and he flipped them off. "Come on Deano, can't handle a little embarrassment?" Gabriel, his youngest and longest kept friend(only a year and a half older than Sam)said with his obnoxious grin. "I think we deserve it since I had to walk all the way back here from the shop, just to collect you." He may appear carefree and idiotic at times but Gabriel had some brain. He'd skipped so many grades, he was in Dean's classes. It still didn't stop him from being the comedic relief most days.

"You live next door…Why didn't you wake me up, ass?" Dean released Sam's mouth when he licked his palm. "Gross!" Dean watching Sam run away with a laugh and focused back on Gabriel.

"Hey, I'm not your babysitter." Gabe defended pointing to Lisa. She tried texting you 25 times and Benny even called your dad."

"He's out off town." Dean gave Benny an apologetic look, which Benny shrugged off with a smile. Benny was on his football team; a big guy with a kind heart that could take a hit. He was the same age as Dean, 17, and was the definition of a loyal friend.

"We know that. Now." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. "So, if you've caught up on that beautyrest, princess…We'd like to get going before Claire loses are seats." Dean huffed out a breath of air in disbelief and gave the trio a worried stare.

"You left the new girl to fend for herself?" He jogged over to where Sam was on the couch playing video games and smacked his head gently to get his attention. "Gotta go twerp, you staying?" He asked while Gabriel spoke up in the back.

"She's been here for a month already and can fend for herself pretty well." Sam said he'd stay in today and play video games so Dean made him repeat the rules.

"Door stays locked. No one allowed inside until you get back. Call your cell if I get scared, which I won't!" Sam said then stuck his tongue out. Dean rubbed his head roughly, before being shoved off.

"That's my boy! Be back in time to make a late dinner!" He hollered as he walked back to his friends by the front door, still talking about Claire.

"Dean can't help it, she's like a damsel in distress that he must save in order to up his chances of getting laid…" Lisa smirked at him as he walked past them to pull the door open.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't see her like that…" Dean was the last to leave, locking the door behind him. "She's from Russia guys…I just feel bad for leaving her by herself." Dean had met Claire her first day at Wayward High, they had first period Chemistry together, and the two just clicked. Not in a romantic way, not that Dean didn't try either…but he just couldn't see her like that for some reason. Which really threw him off, she was gorgeous with her blonde hair, hazel eyes, and athletic body…Still, she was just not bringing out any spark in him.

"Have you met Russians?" Benny interrupted his thoughts. "They are like the inventors of 'Mess with me and I'll fuck you up, American pig'!" His butchering of the Russian accent made the whole group laugh.

"Still…one of you could've stayed with her." Dean grumbled, picking up his pace. The coffee shop wasn't far away and he was dying for some caffeine.

When the four entered the café, Claire was sitting in their normal booth with her feet propped up and a book in her hand. She wore black leggings and a jean mini skirt; her simple white tank top and converse shoes pulled the outfit together nicely. She smiled, placing the book down and waving when she caught sight of them.

"She looks sooo scared Dean, you were right, we never should've left her alone." The sarcasm in Gabe's voice didn't go unnoticed and he laughed while dodging Dean's head slap and heading to the table. Once everyone was seated the waitress, a girl from school sauntered over and leaned against Dean. She was in his third period. Amara, if he remembered right. He'd been with her quite a few times. Kind of an on and off again thing.

"Hey Dean, if you're free tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd come help me at home…My parents are away and I just can't seem to get my desktop to come on." Her invitation for sex was barely hidden in the weak cover. "Free drinks for the table if you say yes?"

Dean gave his best, flirty smile and pulled her closer by the hip. "Free drinks and an evening with you? How could I possibly say no. Be there at 4?" She giggled, writing her address down, just incase Dean forgot and took everyone's orders.

"Gag." Lisa was the first to comment when the girl left. "Is there a person you haven't slept with at our school?"

"I almost threw up my breakfast." Benny added.

"You do make your rounds, don't you Dean?" Claire's thick accent made Gabe and Benny grin like idiots.

"Hey!" Dean gave them all a stern glare. "Do you not want the free drinks? Besides…I didn't hear you complaining at Jonathan's pool party last month Lis…" He gave her a wink and she threw a napkin at him.

"Loads off alcohol and hormones are the only reason that mistake happened." She scoffed, her cheeks heating up against her wishes. He'd met Lisa Freshman year and the two dated for a little while, but ended it when they realized it was going nowhere. She is going to be 17 in a few months and she is beautiful, like Claire but dark hair and tanned skin. Still, he chose her friendship over sex. Until that night of course. He couldn't decide if Lisa took it personally or casually, and he was afraid to ask.

"Ah yes…the night I regret going into the bathroom without knocking…" Gabriel grimaced at the memory of his friends nearly nude in a tub, grinding against each other. "Claire, be careful with this one…" Gabe pointed at Dean and she only laughed.

"Dean is very…cute." Claire admitted. "…But I like my men a bit more…hmm…built?"

"She likes those bear type guys" Dean smiled at Claire when she only shifted and cleared her throat.

"Seriously though Dean, any off your flings girlfriend or boyfriend material?" Gabe questioned, never remembering Dean having a steady relationship.

"…Nah, that whole love thing is just extreme lust and infatuation. So why waste my time?" Dean smiled sweetly when Amara brought back their drinks and his favorite pie. As the group ate Dean thought about what he'd said. Sure, he'd never been in love but he sure knew what being in lust felt like…So, how much difference could there really be between the two? The first time he felt lust surge through his body was when he was 12 and his friend, now turned enemy, Nick(everyone called him Lucifer now) had an erection at his sleepover. It was Dean's first time giving a blowjob and receiving one. Things didn't go much further than that. Lucifer refused to acknowledge him after that night and started to treat him like trash. He threatened to have him socially humiliated every day for a month after their little night. Now Lucifer likes to randomly pick a fight with Dean any chance he can. He just couldn't wait until graduation. He will never have to deal with Lucifer again.

"Hellooo…Earth to planet Dean?" Gabe knocked on his best friend's temple as he spoke. "We are ready to get going as soon as you land." Dean swatted him away, but nodded and stood.

"Alright, let's go see what Claire's house looks like!" Dean said excitedly, locking that bad memory back in its cage.

"For the last time Winchester…I do not have stuffed Bears and Russian guards wearing…raccoon hats." Claire sighed as they all headed to the door.

"I'll believe you when we get there." Dean pouted. "And hope you're lying the whole way."

"Whoooooa…"All four of the five teens said in unison at the sight of Claire's 'house'.

"This is called a mansion sweetie…" Lisa spoke, the boys still staring in awe.

"What exactly do your parents do again…?" Gabe managed to force out, still staring at the huge circular driveway.

"It is just my father…he is a businessman. A very good businessman." Claire said proudly, guiding her awe struck friends up the steps and into the front door. The entrance was similar to every movie mansion Dean had ever seen, but it was even more amazing to see in person. The dark marble floors and huge double staircase that lead to a second floor and then a third. The center of the room had a large stone-like table with a beautiful vase filled with flowers. Dean had to wonder what someone would need so much space for. Claire let the group stand there in awe for a minute then pulled them to the right, through a arching doorway and into a smaller, but still very spacious room. It had similar floors, with a beautiful grey and black rug that two leather couches, a matching recliner and a coffee table stood rested on. A giant flat screen was mounted on the back wall. "This is the living room, for us to study?" She reminded the dazed teens. Benny gained his composure first, smiling at the blonde.

"Okay guys, we are so having game night here!" His excitement was cut short when Claire gave him a glare. "I-I mean…we need to start studying! I really can't fail this exam…so enough ogling. Everyone soon snapped out off it and agreed. "I am so not doing summer school this year." Lisa said with a jump on the sofa and pulled her bag open. Gabe sat beside her, pulling his own bag open. Dean chose to sit in the floor, to use the coffee table to work on. Claire fell into her normal spot, Dean could tell by how comfortable she looked in the recliner.

"Let's do this!" Gabe clapped his hands together.

About 45 minutes into studying a distant sound of a door closing gets Dean's attention. It sounded like it was upstairs. "Anyone one else here Claire?" He asked, still staring in the direction off the noise.

"Shouldn't be, the maids are off today." The sound of footsteps could definitely be heard by everyone, and they grew louder. Someone was definitely coming down the stairs. Dean and the other two boys stood, waiting for the intruder to turn the corner.

 **"Claire? Is that you-oh!"** The man spoke in Russian but Dean could recognize surprise and embarrassment without a translation. He wore nothing but a loose fitting towel around his waist, amazing hips flexed and twisted as he attempted to cover himself; his raven hair still dripping from a hot shower, if the steam coming from his body was an indication. "Uh…forgive…I didn't realize you had…" His accent was thicker than Claire's, like he'd had a lot less practice, and his voice was deep and enthralling. It seems he'd paused to find the right words when a squeal from Claire broke the awkward tension. She jumped from her chair and ran right into the man's waiting arms. Lisa and Dean stared in appreciation as well sculpted biceps tightened around her to return the gesture.

 **"When did you get back in town!? Why didn't you call me?"** Claire spoke in her native tongue, leaving her friends to guess what was happening.

 **"I tried, but your phone went straight to voicemail, sweetheart. Ah. I believe we are being rude to your guests…"** He looked at the group before releasing her with an awkward cough and tightened his towel when he noticed sharp green eyes staring at him with intense focus. It was the boy standing by the coffee table. His eyes showed no sign of embarrassment at his blatant gawking.

"Oh! Right! Sorry guys, this is Castiel. He's my father." Claire smiled lovingly at Castiel as she spoke, happy he was home early.

"Father!?" Each member of the group blurted out at the same time, startling both Claire and Castiel.

"It is a pleasure…" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat when his eyes connected briefly with light blue ones as he spoke the last word and smiled a crooked smile that made the teen's heart do flips in his chest. "I will go…uh…?" Castiel motioned to himself, but finally gave up his search for the correct words and looked to Claire for help.

"Get dressed?" She offered.

"Ah, yes! Get dressed. Then I will make food for snacking." His smile could light up this whole mansion in a power outage Dean thought, raising his hand slightly to get the Novak's attention. It worked.

"I vote you say in the towel and just skip to the 'food for snacking part'." He said shamelessly, even when Claire gave him a warning glare.

"I second that." Lisa quickly added, getting a laugh from the others.

"All of you shut up!" Claire barked protectively. Castiel tilted his head slightly, eyes once again catching Dean's(who grinned like a wolf ready to attack) before looking at Claire for an explanation. She smiled and waved it off, telling him to get dressed. Quickly.

When he turned the corner to head up the stairs Dean crawled across the living room to peek around the corner and watch him ascend. That was until Claire grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Stop trying to have eye sex with my father!" She thought those were words she'd never have to say.

Dean laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but HOT. DAMN…" Dean bit his lip, those sexy hips still fresh on his mind.

"What kind of 'dad' looks like that outside of a manga?" Lisa defended and everyone nodded.

"Face it Claire…" Gabe sighed, trying to contain his smile. "Your dad is a DILF." Dean was quick to nod his head at that.

"A…what…?" She knitted her eyebrows together. Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh my…that's disgusting!" She hit Dean with the closest pillow, and then again. Everyone laughed loudly as Claire continued her assault.

Another hour passed, Dean promising to be a good boy, with intense studying. The cookies Castiel, now dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved, white shirt, had made them were delicious. Dean noticed the plate was empty, and Claire was distracted by a problem with Lisa. Quietly he picked up the pate and headed into the kitchen where Castiel was making dinner. It took him longer than he'll admit to find the area, but the smell of beef and garlic helped a lot.

Castiel stood with his back to Dean, giving him a great view of his ass, stirring the stew on the stove. After a moment to appreciate the man, Dean cleared his throat. It startled Mr. Novak, but he quickly regained his composure when he saw Dean. "Can I help you…ahm…?"

"Dean Winchester, sir…I was just taking a break and thought I'd help clean up." He held up the empty plate with a, practiced, sweet smile.

"How kind of you, but you are a guest…" Castiel took the plate, going to placed it in the sink, but Dean's gripped tightened and Mr. Novak looked up to meet his gaze with confusion. Dean could listen to him all day; and those eyes…He'd never seen a blue quite like them. It was like they had their own glow. Seriously, how does he look so good?

"What kind of cologne is that?" Dean changed the subject, not letting go of the plate and leaning closer to Castiel with his eyes closed. "It smells amazing." When he opened his eyes, wide blue ones stared back. Dean thought he saw a light tint to his cheeks but Castiel pulled away too quickly, covering his nervousness with a laugh, or so the teen hoped that's what he was doing…

"It is mainly sold in Russia, but…I am glad you like it young Winchester. Trying to fit in here is…ah…difficult? Yeah…" His smile was still sweet and Dean couldn't decide if the man noticed his subtle flirting, or just chose to ignore it.

"Yeah…Americans can be dickwads, so don't put too much effort into fitting in. I think you're just perfect Mister Novak…" Dean leaned against the counter and watched Castiel stir the stew once more. He gave a look over his shoulder, but that was all.

"Castiel is perfectly acceptable young Winchester." Dean didn't know why that excited him so much, but his heart was racing.

"Alright, Castiel, then Dean is 'perfectly acceptable' as well." Right as Castiel turned, Dean's hand was outstretched. The older man smiled again, grabbing the much tanner hand. Dean felt a spark shoot through his body and cause his stomach to flutter as goosebumps trailed up his arm.

"…A pleasure to meet you, Dean." Castiel gave no clear indication of flirtation, and for the first time in a long time, Dean didn't have anything smooth or charismatic to say. He blanked.

"Uh…Y-yeah…same…I mean…" He took a breath and let it out. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…Mr. Nov- I mean…Castiel…I should…" His hand fell from the other's and he ducked his head to hide his reddening face. "I'm going to study…ni-nice talking to you…" He finished lamely and stumbled back into the hallway.

What the hell was that? He thought to himself as a confused Castiel stared after him before giving a shrug and turning back to dinner. Dean hadn't sounded that pathetic since that night with Lucifer. Walking back into the living room to find out his presence wasn't even missed, he sat down and stared at his book. That was not how Castiel was going to remember him…as some shy, mumbling little kid. Oh no. Dean let a smile pay across his face as he formed a plan. Whether the guy was into men or not, he was going to make him at least question his sexuality before summer was over.

Castiel Novak was going to remember Dean's name and face for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter name:**

 **Sometimes things don't go as planned**

Warnings for this chapter!

Rape

HurtDean

 **Bold:** Another language is being spoken

 _Italicized: Accents are present_

 _*_ Thoughts _*_

" _Dean…"_ Castiel's deep voice vibrated deliciously through his ear, a few well placed kisses on the lobe to make his point. " _I've been waiting for you…"_ Cool fingers quickly found their way under Dean's red T-Shirt. At first they trailed up, love bites being left on his neck, but then they dipped right into his jeans. Dean moaned, reaching behind him to grab onto the older man's shoulder. He tilted his head slightly to capture dry, smooth lips. " _Oh, Dean...Dean…"_ Castiel's voice began to fade, the teenager felt confused. Something was...off?

"DEAN!" The soft, sensual accent he remembered quickly changed into a screech of pain; his whole class laughed when he jerked awake so violently that he fell out of his seat. The chemistry teacher frowned and hushed the room. "Did we not get enough sleep, Winchester?" The older woman crossed her arms and looked at Dean.

"Sorry...Ma'am…" Dean gave his best apologetic grin after taking his seat. "Just...a lot on my mind."

"Yes, well, let's try to make some of that about today's lesson?" She warned before turning back to the board. Dean bit his lip, but still couldn't stop the words from breaking through.

"Trust me ma'am...Chemistry is definitely on my mind." She gave a nod over her shoulder at that, but a few people in class that knew Dean snickered. Claire, sitting diagonally to his right, looked back and rolled her eyes. He gave her a wink, pointing at his head then thrusting his hips. She flipped to a blank page in her notebook and scribbled something down. After checking to make sure the teacher was still turned around, writing on the board, she held up her notebook. The two decided this was better than using their cell phones in this class. This teacher would take them for weeks at a time...

'I guess your Sunday "date" went well?'

He smacked himself in the face, writing in his his own notebook.

'I totally forgot! She's going to kill me!' Dean loved sex with Amara, they had a great physical attraction, but the woman was downright hell on earth when crossed. He had stayed at Claire's that Saturday until 9, remembering he had to get back to feed Sam was the only reason he left at all. He'd managed to get in another small conversation with the sexy Mr. Novak, who he was given permission to call Castiel, and he mentioned a classic car he had in his garage that he'd been working on. Dean jumped on the chance to come back as soon as possible and loved cars, so he offered to help take a look under the hood. He had to hold back making any sexual innuendos at that. Castiel agreed, telling him to come by Monday(which was today) around 4 in the afternoon and he should be home. Dean couldn't agree fast enough. He had spent most of Sunday just trying to think of what to talk about with the older man.

'Who is starring in your Dream then?' Claire's question had him shifting in his seat. He hated to lie, but if he told Claire that her father was now the main character in all his recent wet dreams she might ban him from her house. He was not giving up seeing Castiel again. He had to, but he wasn't even sure why he felt so strongly. It was unnerving and wonderful at the sametime.

'Just the guy from the movie, Mad Max...That hot, dirty body and those lips…3'

Claire shook her head, writing quickly.

'Is there anyone you won't sleep with?" Without hesitation, he replied with a smile already on his face.

'I'll get back to you on that." She returned the smile before facing the front again. Dean tried to pay attention for the rest of class, but he couldn't get soft, blue eyes and well toned hips out off his mind. That accent ran rampant through his thoughts. By the time school was out, he actually had to run to the bathroom to wait out his boner. He hadn't had so little control over himself in years. Whatever magic spell Castiel cast on him was growing stronger by the hour. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and not noticing the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Well if it isn't the school whore…" Lucifer's words no longer stung as much as they did back when the two first became enemies; at least he'd never admit it hurt. Dean could remember crying his eyes out when Lucifer first called him that; it was the night after their little body exploration. He had ran up to Lucier at school, happy to see his best friend, and grabbed his hand. Lucifer quickly yanked his hand free of Dean's grasp and shoved him to the ground. He then told Dean to keep his perverted hands to himself and finished the sentence with 'worthless whore'. It had cut so deep that Dean actually pretended to be sick so his dad would pick him up.

"What can I do for you Luci?" Dean made sure his face and body language gave off an 'You don't bother me, I'm feeling great' vibe. He even gave the dirty blonde a wink.

Lucifer stepped into his personal space, making Dean tense automatically. Light blue eyes stared at him and Dean tried to imagine they were Castiel's, but Lucifer's were way too cold and...hazy? "Are you high?" Dean asked, still trying to act like he wasn't intimidated. He went to slide to the right and get some space between the two, Lucifer gripped Dean's biceps roughly and shoved him back against the white sink. Their bodies pressed together and Dean struggled to get free, hoping his erection wasn't noticed but luck was not on his side this time. Lucifer let out a low laugh, making Dean's heart speed up in fear. "You really are a little whore, huh? Do you like it when I insult you?"

"Let me go Lucifer, aren't you tired of this childish bull-" Dean was cut off when Lucifer's right hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed against the mirror, his ass now in the sink(the faucet digging painfully into his lower back) and Lucifer between his legs. He shoved at Lucifer's chest with one hand and tried to knee him away and press his legs together, but he was having trouble getting any leverage in his current position.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lucifer snarled, his other hand forcing Dean's legs open and making sure his groin was tightly wedged up against Dean's before he started to unbutton Dean's blue jeans and pull at the zipper. For the very first time, Dean felt like Lucifer was a real threat and that he might actually try to…

"Stop it now Nick, this shit isn't funny! Get off! No!" HIs struggle was renewed, thighs twisting to try and get away from…"Oh god…" Dean felt nauseous when Lucifer's hard on grinded into his softening member. The grip on his throat released, a hand going over his mouth instead. Lucifer laughed a little louder, licking his lips at the way Dean's struggling hips grinded into him.

"Oh come on, like you've ever had a problem with this. Now stop playing hard to get." He groaned out the last bit when Dean tried to shoved him off with both hands and his body, but the 18 year old didn't budge. Instead he leaned forward and bit as hard as he could into Dean's right shoulder while trying to pull Dean's jeans and boxers down his thighs. Dean screamed into the hand shoved against his mouth as Lucifer released his shoulder and grinned at his 'artwork'.

Having finally gotten the zipper opened, he began to get frustrated when Dean pushed at his hands. "Enough!" Lucifer yelled, throwing Dean to the floor so hard that he blacked out for a moment. The feel of the older teen straddling his ass and pressing one hand into the back of his skull, pushing his face into the filthy, cool white tiles brought him back quick.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I thought 'faggots' grossed you out!" Dean tried to knock Lucifer back into his senses, ready to yell for help and hoping someone had stayed behind after school that could hear him. It seemed his words only angered the drugged up male. Lucifer gripped his hair, pulling his head back with force and harshly whispered in his ear. "You're disgusting, and I hate what you make me feel! I want you to suffer like I do, you fucking slut!" His head was slammed against the floor, and the action was repeated until Dean's nose bled, lip split, and his vision started to blur.

"...S-stop...Nick...please…" Dean didn't mean for it to sound so pathetic, but couldn't control a sob when Lucifer's hands pulled at his clothing again. For a brief moment he notice some hesitation, but it was short lived. His back side was now exposed and he could hear Lucifer undoing his own fly. He went to scream when Lucifer's extremely hard and thick cock was grinded between his cheeks, trying to force its way into his non prepped or lubed hole. He had fingers shoved in his mouth just to silence him and when Dean tried to bite them, Lucifer bit him again right above the original. Another rough thrust from behind him, Lucifer trying to forcefully guide his way into Dean's tense body. Every attempt was pain mixed with an extreme burning sensation; he felt like he was going to be ripped in two. The fingers in his mouth and the nauseating feeling of being touched against his will caused Dean to heave, bile threatening to come up. "Puke and I'll make this so much worse." Lucifer threatened, removing his fingers and letting Dean gasp/sob. He tried to crawl away when Lucifer began to use his dried fingers to forced open the small entrance instead of the wet ones that had been in Dean's mouth. He was doing it on purpose Dean thought, gritting his teeth. His head was shoved back against the floor, his ass forced up to give his attacker better access. Lucifer groaned when the tip of his dick finally slipped in, Dean's mouth opened in a silent scream and his fingers clawed at the man behind him. Luci laughed at his feeble attempts to get free. "Oh, I'm gonna give you a fucking reason to cry." Lucifer chuckled out. The brunette didn't even realize he had tears falling down his face. Lucifer gave another thrust and Dean let out another cry of pain. He could feel the unwanted intrusion push deeper inside him. "Your ass is a lot tighter than I was expecting." Lucifer laughed as he said it, pausing his thrusts to lean over Dean and whisper in his ear. "Do you want the pain to stop?"

"...yes.." Dean couldn't even recognise his own voice. His head was picked up again and Dean could see his blood pooling on the tiles.

"Then admit how much of a whore you are and that you love this." Lucifer words were panted out, trying to stop his hips from forcing himself completely inside the warm, resisting body. Sure, it hurt to enter him without lubrication, but Lucifer seemed to get off to it. "Say it!" He barked harshly after a moment of silence passed.

"...I-I'm a...wh-whore...and I lo-" Dean didn't know which God to thank when the scheduled test of the fire alarm went off and startled Lucifer long enough for Dean to throw his head back into the other's and land an elbow into his ribs, he twisted his body with all his might at the same time and knocked Lucifer to the floor beside him. The feeling of Nick's cock leaving his body stung, but he ignored it. Not wasting any time Dean scrambled to his feet, Lucifer grabbing for him but wincing and gripping his busted ribs and no doubt blurred vision from the head butt. Dean burst out of the bathroom, tripping and falling to his left knee for a moment before quickly standing and running/stumbling to the entrance. He pulled his pants up and refused to look behind him, afraid to see how close Lucifer was. When he heard his name screamed angrily he only ran faster.

Once he was outside he didn't stop running, he ran past shocked classmates and concerned teachers. He ran until his lungs burned and black spots filled his vision..but he didn't stop until he reached his home.

Once inside he fell to the ground at the entrance and curled in on himself. All he could think was how glad he was that Sam had after school chess club today. Slowly, shakily, Dean stood and limped to the bathroom. Getting the first glimpse of himself in the mirror he quickly turned to the toilet and puked everything out of his stomach.

Another few minutes passed before he dared to pull himself from the bowl and look in the mirror. He grabbed the first aid kit out of the sink drawer and took a few breaths before looking at himself again. His face was covered in blood, some dried and some freshly pouring from his nose and lip. A nice bruise and large bump were forming on his head. He looked into his own eyes and dulled his senses. Now going on autopilot, he slowly washed and bandaged himself until there was more blood on discarded gauzes and in the sink than on his face. He couldn't find any ointments or alcohol but didn't really care. When he tried to touch the bite marks on his shoulder he froze up and quickly let it be.

He didn't remember taking his clothes off or climbing in the tub, but moaned when hot water hit his body. The stinging feeling coming from his ass is what broke his numbness and he sobbed, slamming his fists against the tile. He screamed and fell to his knees. He knew Lucifer had gotten involved in the wrong crowd and that his harassments were steadily getting worse, but he never thought he'd go this far. He could still remember the sweet little boy that carried Dean on his back one summer when he sprained his ankle. What went so wrong? He cried for a solid 30 minutes, he cried until the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. Then he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing of his whole head, and collected himself.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm okay." He told himself repeatedly while making Sam a snack and writing a note for him, saying he'd be home to make dinner. He continued to tell himself he was fine as he took off the towel he had been walking around in and dressed in another pair of jeans, ones that were made to play in car parts and a camouflage tank top. He grabbed his grey hoodie and put it on too, even though it was slightly warm outside. He still repeated his words, practicing a smile or two as he walked out the front door and locked it.

By the time he got to Claire's house he had his normal cocky smile and that happy skip in his step, ignoring the pain from his lower half. He almost got to the front door when Claire came out, dressed like she was heading out. When she saw Dean her smile lasted 1 second, his beat up face had her running over to him.

"What the hell happened to you!?" She gently touched his lip, which he pulled away from with a smile.

"Hey, you should see the other guy…" His voice sounded so fake to his own ears, but he was a Winchester and their 'best' trait was their ability to hide true emotions. "Some douchebag thought I was fooling around with his girl. When I told him that he was more my type...well...some people just can't handle a little flirtation." he even managed a laugh, which only made Claire shake her head in disapproval.

"Dean Winchester, you're going to get yourself into some serious trouble one of these days…" She reached for his face again and this time he forced himself not to pull away as she tilted his head to examine his injuries with a grimace. He huffed and gave a smile. If she only knew the half of it...

"Claire Novak…" He mimicked as playfully as he could muster, grabbing her hands in his for a moment. "I am adorable and some people just can't handle it and they can just go fuck themselves."

She giggled, letting his hands go. "I'm sure that's it...You sure you're alright?" Her voice was filled with friendliness and concern. He gave her one more smile to reassure her and nodded his head gently, to not worsen his headache.

"I'm good, and you look like you're supposed to be somewhere?" Dean was slightly relieved when she gasped and looked at the time.

"Yes! I have a group project in my 3rd period and we're meeting at the library! I'm sorry, I have to go." she gave an apologetic pout. "Why didn't you text me you were coming?"

He laughed, licking his cut lip carefully. "Who said I'm here to see you?" The look on her face when it sank in actually made him feel truly better for a moment.

"What are your intentions with my father?" She put her hands on her hips and gave a suspicious look. He placed his hands up.

"Just a classic car fanboy today." She relaxed, recalling her dad mentioning something about that. "I need to have a good -long- look under your dad's hood…" He couldn't hold in the joke any longer and it got him a punch on the shoulder. He hid his wince, the hit close to the bite mark he didn't want seen.

"I'm serious Dean…" She backed away from him and toward her bicycle. "Your hands better be on their best behavior." He gave a gentleman's bow as she put her helmet on. "He's in his study...second floor and fourth door to your right." Claire waved before riding away. He watched her go and took a deep breath, hugging himself tightly for a moment before going inside.

Finding the study door open, Dean peeked inside and smiled at the sight of the older man. He was completely engrossed in his papers and the teen watched him for a few minutes. Castiel was wearing a white button up shirt, a loosened blue tie, and black Armani pants with shoes to match. Even now Dean still couldn't believe how handsome the father was. He felt that familiar rush of lust heating up his stomach.

*Tell me you're a whore and you love this…*

The words echoing in his mind made him gasp and Castiel quickly looked up. Dean tried to put his mask on, but Castiel had quick eyes. " _Dean...are you okay?"_ He stood and walked over to the struggling teen. He touched his face just like Claire did, but Dean couldn't seem to stop his chin from shaking and his eyes became glassy. Maybe it was another wave of reality hitting him, or Castiel's fatherly tone, but he had to step away and put a hand over his face for a moment. He held Castiel at bay with his other hand on his chest.

After a moment he let out a small laugh, regaining some control and looked up at the man. "I...got into a fight...it's good though...you should see the other guy." He repeated what he'd said to Claire, what he'd rehearsed the whole way here, but it didn't sound convincing at all.

" _Your wounds look serious, have you put something on them to keep...ah…"_ Castiel snapped his fingers, trying to recall the English words. " _infection away!"_ He smiled like a child that guessed the right answer and was going to get a treat for it. Dean couldn't contain a smile at how adorable he was.

"I just...I...stopped the bleeding…" He admitted sniffling. Castiel's eyes suddenly roamed his body, and Dean felt like all his secrets were being read with ease.

" _...Come...I will fix properly...You got into a...fight, yes?"_ Dean followed Castiel inside his study and was told to sit in the cushioned chair in front of the desk.

"Yeah...the guy thought I was...sleeping with his girl." Dean suddenly felt exhausted, and couldn't bring himself to look at Castiel or finish his story. The man watched him silently for a moment then walked out of the room and returned with gauzes, alcohol, and some sort of cream. He placed it all on the desk before staring back at Dean.

" _You are hot...sweating...may I take your hoodie?"_ Dean tensed at that, knowing what his hoodie was hiding.

"I'm fine...thanks." He replied, twisting his fingers together in nervousness and gives a smile up to the standing man.

" _Ah...I see…"_ Castiel didn't press the issue, just put some alcohol on a gauze and gently pressed it to Dean's lip. The teenager winced, but didn't pull away. After a few more painful dabs, Castiel moved onto his nose. It wasn't broken, at least Dean thought so, but Lucifer had used enough force to cause his the area around his eyes to start to blacken. Castiel's cool fingers made their way up to his forehead, rubbing some ointment on the small gash. Dean didn't notice Castiel glancing down at his neck.

"Thanks for this...but I'd really like to see this car of yours…" Dean couldn't handle much more examination.

" _...Very well…"_ Castiel pulled away and didn't think much of it when he patted Dean's shoulder, until he yelped in pain. Both guys stared at each other with wide eyes; Dean trying to think up a lie and Castiel wondering what he did before he saw blood seeping through the grey fabric. " _...Another wound?"_ He pointed to the blood and Dean look with horror. " _May I?"_ He held up the alcohol and gauzes. Dean swallowed down his tears as long as he could, still trying to come up with an excuse.

"Cas…" His voice closed off and his face finally broke. He didn't say anything else, just sat there in the silence only broken by his sniffles. A gentle hand on his knee got him to look up at the, now kneeling, man

" _I...say to my daughter that she can...uh...trust me to guard her secrets. It makes the pain easier when carried by two…"_ Dean cried, and Castiel waited patiently. With a nod and a shaky breath, he pulled the hoodie off and stared at the hand on his knee instead of his face. " _...Oh...Dean…"_ His voice was so soft and kind as he looked at his abused body.

The bruises around his neck were clear to see now, growing darker every minute. The bite marks on his shoulder looked the worst and probably clued Castiel into the fact of what kind of assault this truly was, not that he didn't already guess. "I'm sorry…" Dean said back, wishing he'd just stayed at home now. He had planned on seducing this man, but now he was just the teenager who got himself raped and brought it to my door.

" _You have nothing to be sorry for..."_ Castiel prepared another gauze with alcohol, his eyes glancing at the obvious bite marks on the teen's shoulder. " _What really happened…?"_ Dean played with his fingers, eyes not leaving his lap. Cas frowned, but didn't repeat the question. " _These...uh...wounds are deeper...this will be unpleasant…"_ He warned, stepping closer once more. One large inhale and exhale then Dean nodded, giving him permission.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled with a punch to the armrest as the alcohol sunk into his flesh.

*You really are a whore, huh?*

Dean didn't know what kind of face he made, but Castiel was saying soothing words and rubbing his head like a father would their child. Soon he was bandaging the marks, hiding them from view and Dean felt like he could breathe again. He looked up at Cas and felt he owed the man the truth, but he just wasn't ready to talk about it...it was too soon. Too close and raw.

" _If that is all your wounds...and if you feel…'up for it'...My car is waiting…?"_ Dean knew Castiel was giving him a chance to escape the conversation, for now, and he took it with extreme appreciation.

"I'd love to get to the car…" He answered and stood with a flinch. His back hurt where the faucet had dug in and his ass still stung. A look passed Castiel's face, looking at Dean's lower body, like he wanted to ask a question but decided not to right now.

And Dean was more grateful by the minute.

When Dean saw the half finished impala he whistled like it was a sexy person walking past. "This is a 1967! A classic! Oh baby!" He rambled excitedly, forgetting everything except this garage and this moment with Castiel.

" _I don't find the time to work on her like I should…"_ Castiel smiled at the boy's excitement. Dean faced him, his bruised face made it hard for Cas to pretend nothing was going on, but he'd try for Dean's sake. At least until the end of the day.

"You've been putting it together?" Dean looked amazed. When Castiel nodded, Dean faced the car once more. "Awesome…"

" _Would you like to help me…?"_ He stood next to the younger male and watched him grin like an idiot.

"You sure know how to cheer a guy up Cas…" The two didn't say much more, ready to dive right in. Of course, Castiel had to change clothes first. Dean waited for him by the car, running his hand over the frame. When the man returned, he was wearing a pair of torn and stained jeans and a ratty old, formerly white T-Shirt that was also ripped in certain places with oil and grease stains. Dean caught glimpses of that sexy torso he'd seen when they first met. He bit his lip at the site before him and the memory in his head.

*Do you want the pain to stop?*

Dean was knocked out of his fantasy and back into that nightmare and he quickly looked away from Castiel before he could take notice. "Let's do this!" He hoped the excitement he faked would come back as they worked. He was pleased to find that it did.

3 hours flew by as Dean helped install certain parts of the car. The two also talked and Dean learned a lot about Castiel's childhood in Russia and he told him about how it was pretty much just Sam and himself. His dad became pretty distant after their mother died. He was an over the road truck driver that just sent money home every week. He shrugged off Castiel's concern over that, telling him it was just how a Winchester dealt with emotions.

"He loves us and we know that…" Dean said while tightening a bolt.

" _That maybe so, but for you to be...a parent to your sibling…"_ Castiel didn't finish the statement, wiping grease from his hands and sighing.

"Sammy is a great kid...and I really don't mind." Dean finished his work and stood beside Castiel, waiting to use the rag next.

" _I don't disagree, but an...adult...erm...a person with more life experience...is sometimes needed to help...ah..._ _ **what is the word...oh**_ _! When a child is upset or...hurt they are there to protect or help to understand."_ Castiel gave Dean the rag, hoping his words were making some sense.

Dean scratched the back of his neck and shrugged once more. "I've been doing just fine without him, and Sam has me…" He turned to put the tools where they belong and Castiel decided it was time to talk about his injuries.

" _And who has you…? You say you're doing okay, but you...appear at my home looking like...a deer half eaten by wolves...or -a- wolf…?"_ Dean took a breath, knowing this was coming. He gave a nod of his head and faced Cas. Their eyes locked together and Dean licked his lips ignoring the pain it caused.

"He...I never thought that jackass would sink so low…He cornered me in the bathroom at school and...he forced himself on me...ahem...he wanted me to say I was a whore...he wanted to humiliate me and he got what he wanted." Dean said it quickly before his emotions or thoughts could catch up.

" _I'm...I'm very sorry for what happened."_ Castiel had trouble believing a teenager could be raped in school. Where were the teachers? What if it happened again? He worried for Dean, but his daughter jumped into his mind and he realized she could be targeted by this...person. " _What is this..._ _ **asshole's**_ _name?"_

"...Everyone calls him 'Lucifer', but his real name is Nick Malone...He used to be my best friend…" Dean could feel his injuries again, the fun of the last few hours no longer covered his pain; mentally or physically. "We had a...disagreement and his hatred of me just kept growing…"

" _Are you going to go to the hospital and tell the police of him?"_ Dean hugged himself at the thought.

"...They are going to make me go into details...and...touch me…" Dean didn't want a physical or to explain again. He just wanted to forget everything about today except the last few hours in the garage.

" _If you remain silent, he will be able to do it again…"_ Castiel hated to see the teen tear up, shaking at the very thought of having another day like today, but he needed to convince him it was the right thing to do. " _I will come with you?"_ He didn't know if that would help or not, but after a few beats Dean looked at him.

"...You'll stay until it's over and hold my hand the whole time?" He sounded like a little kid with a pout, but Castiel knew his joking was an act to cover real pain.

" _I will do whatever makes you comfortable...I swear it."_ Dean stopped playing and his face became serious.

"I don't want anyone to know...and I need someone to watch Sam…?" Dean was trying to find reasons why he couldn't go, but Cas shot them down.

" _I will have Claire watch your Sam...and I'll tell her you hurt a...body part working on the car. We will not have to tell anyone but the professionals. It will be our secret, yeah?"_ Dean swallowed, looking into those pretty eyes and let out a sigh.

"...Okay...Let's go…" Dean's voice hitched and it took Castiel three large steps to pull him into a hug. He started to cry again, burying his face into that perfect chest.

" _It's going to be okay sweet child...I promise you and I'm very proud."_ He treated Dean like he would Claire, being the parent Dean denied needing. The boy hugged him tightly, hands sliding up his back to grip his shoulder blades and dug in.

He had little idea Dean was crushing on him, and this kindness only made that crush solidify.

Dean sat in a very small room, with nothing but a gown on. He bit his nails until Castiel reached over to stop him. Dean took advantage and gripped the man's hand tightly. He'd already told the nurse and doctor what happened, Castiel becoming enraged at hearing every detail. He was debating missing work tomorrow to go find this Malone and show him what kind of punishment Russia would give him for such an act. For it to be Dean he hurt...He barely knew the teen, but he knew a good person within minutes of meeting them. Claire called it his super power; along with his way with young children.

Dean jumped when the door opened and a male doctor walked in. He was followed by two male police officers with cameras. His grip tightened on Castiel's hand and he stroked his thumb slowly over his skin in hopes of seeming comforting.

"Dean…" The doctor was an older man, older than Cas and not nearly as attractive. He sounded like he was talking to a timid animal and Dean couldn't decide if he liked it or not. "These policemen are going to take photographs of your injuries for evidence. So we need you to take off the gown. Mr. Novak, you can wait outs-"

"No!" Dean pulled Castiel's hand closer, clasping both his hands around one large one. "He...he stays or I go too…" The doctor looked at the policemen, who shrugged.

"If that makes you comfortable then he can stay, but he must stand to the side. Dean nodded, letting go of the hand he took hostage. He pulled his gown off as Cas backed into his corner. He tried to only look at Dean's face, but his eyes wandered without his permission. He was tan, freckled, and had a stomach cut from marble and sculpted to perfection. Castiel shook his head, trying to pull himself out of the gutter. This was a boy nearly 20 years younger than him and he was trusting Castiel. Once he got his mind to agree, he looked at his body again. This time he could see bruises on his hips that look like fingerprints. He frowned and looked at Dean's face. He was scared and for a moment Cas felt horrible for bringing him here.

A ruler was put to his body, next to every wound or bruise, then a picture was taken. One of the worst bruises was on Dean's lower back.

"...We might need an X-ray of his lower spine and a CAT scan..." He heard the doctor whisper to the officers as they snapped a few photos. He frowned, staring at the purple and brown mass on Dean's back. When his eyes shifted lower he blushed and decided to face the wall. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes focused on just the injuries, so he put himself in timeout. Dean's abs weren't the only part of his body that were sculpted…

Several more photos were taken before they allowed Dean to put the gown on again. Castiel returned to his side as soon as the garment was in place.

"We're almost finished Dean...we just have to do the physical exam of your anus…" Castiel could feel Dean tense, he looked like he was ready to bolt out the door when Cas placed his hand in Dean's lap. It was immediately grabbed and squeezed. Closing his eyes, Dean nodded, nervously playing with Castiel's fingers and pursing his lips to try and stop his chin from shaking. He took a few deep breaths while the officers left the room for the doctor to do his job.

He was going to ask Castiel to leave as well, but judging by Dean's vice-like grip on his hand he just gave a smile and told Dean to place his legs in the stirrups.

"Don't make me…" Dean quickly turned to Cas and whispered, tears freely falling. "Isn't all the other stuff enough evidence?" He begged.

" **I'm sorry sweetheart, but you must and I will be right here…"** He knew Dean couldn't understand him, but he wiped away his tears with his free hand and very gently kissed his temple. Fresh tears fell, but Dean slowly did what he was told and never let go of Castiel's hand. When the doctor pulled at Dean's hips, trying to put him in the right position, he sobbed. The feel of the taller and heavier boy came rushing back and he could hear his grunts, groans, and laughs.

" _Please refrain from touching without permission…"_ Castiel gave the apologetic doctor a sharp glare and leaned over Dean, blocking his view of what was going on. Dean still jerked and gasped when the doctor announced exactly what he was doing, but he tried to only focus on Castiel. He still held tightly to the hand that now loosely pinned his to the table, and the other gripped his shoulder then boldly traced his face. Castiel just smiled, Dean's fingers tickling him. The smile made the teenager relax some, even managing a quick smile back.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I am seeing signs of trauma...I'm sorry Dean, but I'm going to need you to have a colonoscopy." As soon as the doctor stood up, Dean pulled his legs closed and Castiel stood as well; still connected to Dean by the hand.

"Why? I told you he didn't even...he just got the tip and some in...how much damage could he have done?" Dean was exhausted and just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Depending on his size and how forceful he was...it could be dangerous to leave this unchecked. Also, we need the evidence for the police." The doctor's reasoning was sound and Dean looked up at Castiel with tired, bruised eyes. He rubbed his head gently.

" _Almost done...you're doing great."_ He could see the tears threatening to fall again as he agreed to the procedure. It was uncommon for anyone to be in the operating room besides the anesthesiologist, a nurse, and the doctor but an exception was made for Castiel to stay, at least until Dean was put under.

By one in the morning Dean was wheeled into another small room, Castiel walked in from the waiting room to sit with him as he slowly woke up.

"He has some tearing of the anal tissue that caused some bleeding and minor swelling...With rest, some stool softeners, and cream to apply to the area he should heal nicely." The doctor told the police mostly, but Cas overheard.

" _Does that mean you can go arrest this man now?"_ He felt horrible for making Dean go through all this and just wanted to get the teen home.

"The bite marks on Mr. Winchester's shoulder should be damning evidence if they match this Malone guy's teeth." The police officer nodded, looking at the still dozing teenager. "With the photo proof of his injuries and his signed testimony, we might not have to call him as a witness during the trial to put this guy away."

" _Witness?"_ Castiel felt his stomach drop, looking back at the battered boy. He'd promised Dean that he wouldn't have to tell anyone else about this. " _Please...do everything possible... so Dean does not have to take the...the stand?"_

"We will do our best, sir, but just make sure he knows that it might come to that." The officer gave him a friendly shoulder pat before taking the evidence and leaving.

" _...Perfect…"_ Cas sighed, rubbing his face and walking over to a nearly conscious Dean.

"...Is it over? Can I go home now?" The words were slurred and squished together but Castiel understood. He nodded, accepting Dean's held out hand.

" _Just as soon as you can get dressed…"_ He couldn't stop a laugh when Dean wobbily sat up and tried to stand. Castiel had to talk him into waiting just a bit longer, at least until his double vision faded. He knew he should tell the teen what the police had told him, but he'd let it wait a few days. Enough was enough...and Dean had had enough for one day.

I knooow...This chapter is filled with feels. The next chapter will have feels too but definitely more humor and light moments.

I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know with a review? I'm always for hearing thoughts and ideas.

Thank you to all the people that were willing to read my chapters and give me their opinions. I am forever grateful.

Thank you for your support and help:

Lily, Andrea, Erika, Kaila, Jen-knee, and Chrystal...If I missed your name just let me know and I'll add it asap. You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had his arms crossed, looking bored as he sat on a kitchen stool and let his friends openly gawk at his face. It had been 3 days since his attack and his wounds were healing nicely, the swelling was nearly gone but the bruising was at its worst; dark purple and some blue, with an outside tint of yellowish brown managed to take up most his forehead and eyes. His lip had scabbed over, but Dean managed to crack it when he smiled.

"It's like John Macenroe used your head as his tennis racket…" Gabriel made a face.

"I would have went with a basketball reference..." Lisa jumps in, also giving him a sour look.

"I told him he should have waited closer to Halloween and he wouldn't have to worry about a costume." Sam shuttered, looking through the fridge.

"You look like a raccoon with those black eyes." Benny threw in, eating cereal and the only one not giving him a pained or grossed out expression.

Claire tilted his head to the other side and three out of the five people sucked in a breath, their expressions starting all over again. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked, letting his thoughts take him as they continued their remarks.

He hadn't been back to school since that day, getting a doctor's note to miss up to two whole weeks. His coach wasn't happy to hear that. He felt bad for slacking on the team, but he had more pressing matters...Lucifer was arrested two days ago at his home. He hadn't heard anything else after that and it worried him. Nick had to be pissed. The thought of what he could do made Dean scared...and he hated admitting that.

He was also given a number to talk to a therapist by the doctor who did his examination, which wasn't gonna happen. He lied to the doctor, and worse he lied to Castiel. He said he would call two days ago. He also said he told his dad...another lie. A Winchester handled his emotions by drowning them in alcohol or fighting it out. You didn't talk about it. Lucifer's face popped in his mind and he felt sick again. He wouldn't be going anywhere near the bastard if he could help it. So he'd just have to drink his problem away.

Later.

The only good thing that had come from any of this was Castiel. Claire's dad has been amazing. He has invited Sam and Dean over for Dinner everyday since that day. That's where everyone currently was, sitting in Claire's kitchen. He was also given permission to work on that sexy car hidden in the garage. That is actually how he's battled through most of his feelings; fighting with car parts. He wasn't feeling very outgoing lately and his friends weren't helping with their remarks, but he couldn't blame them for the jokes because they didn't know the truth. Castiel had kept his promise and told Claire he had injured his wrapped shoulder when the hood of the impala fell without warning. It was a great lie, an adult lie. Dean would've come up with something half assed and see through. The way the older man took control that day made Dean's face flush and his cock jumped.

*...I...I'm a whore...and..-* Dean quickly stood up, startling his friends, who had to pull away quickly to get a head or shoulder to the face. He acted nonchalant, going to the fridge himself and opening it just to feel the cool air on his skin. Fuck...he'd sounded so pathetic...so weak. His libido took the worst hit. He couldn't think of anything that turned him on without those fucked up memories forcing their way into the front of his thoughts.

Sam's gentle grip on his wrist got his attention. Concerned, brown puppy eyes looked up at him. He hadn't noticed how long he'd had his face in the fridge. "You okay?"

He gave his best fake smile, closing the fridge to rub not so gently at a mess of brown hair. Sammy could use a hair cut. "I'm just fine twerp! Even if my friends are trying to be so insensitive to my battle wounds." He hoped he sounded convincing with his false bravado. Sam finally broke free of his grasp and ran for it when Dean acted like he was going to give chase.

"Oh please, if you weren't such a playboy then this wouldn't have happened." Lisa said playfully laughing at the two brothers. Dean knew she meant no harm, but those words popped into his head.

*You really are a whore, huh?*

"You okay Dean?" Gabe asked next, noticing his face fall. Dean was quick to recover, grinning wide enough that he cracked his healing lip and cussed. Claire handed him a paper towel and he grabbed it with a quick thank you.

"Guys, I'm fine!" He laughed out, holding his cut. "...I'm just a bit frustrated I let that...guy get the better of me. I'm going to go work on the Impala for a while."

"I thought we were going to the cafe?" Lisa said, making him hold in a groan. He forgot that's why everyone was here. "Amara is pretty peeved at you, but I bet if you show her your "battle wounds" you will be pulled back to the break room like that last time."

"Really? In the breakroom?" Claire laughed.

"Hey, my buddy knows how to get to the goods and quick." Gabriel added, waggling his eyebrows. Soon everyone was teasing and joking.

"Alright, alright…" Dean put up his hands. "...I'm...I'm not really feeling the cafe today…" He could already see Amara giving him that sexy smile as they duck into the breakroom. Her attempt to suppress her moans while her panties are on the floor and Dean is thrusting into her hard and deep…

*"I didn't think you'd be so tight…" Lucifer laughs*

He snapped out of that great memory and found himself being pressed into cold tiles, his body screaming in pain…

"Dean…?" Lisa spoke softly and the brunette focused back in on all his friends with worried looks. He shook his head and laughed. "Just thinking about that...breakroom...I'm just gonna stay here today...sorry...raincheck…" He finished quickly and practically ran from the room before anyone could protest. They all watched him leave.

* * *

Castiel had thought he'd heard voices when he walked into his house with a business partner, giving his briefcase and jacket to the maid with a 'thank you', he told her to show Alistair to his home office and that he'd be up soon. The man huffed at being lead away by the help, man Castiel hated the guy but he had to play nice for business. It was only a few moments after Dean's exit that Castiel walked into his kitchen from the other direction. He gave them all a quick look then followed their gaze.

" _What is it we are looking at?"_ Castiel didn't even hide his amusement when everyone jumped at his voice.

"Dean." Everyone said in unison, after getting their hearts out of their throats.

"He seems...off." Claire admitted first, walking over to give Castiel a hug and kiss hello.

"He doesn't want to do anything anymore…" Lisa, Castiel believed that was her name, frowned sitting on a stool next to the island counter in the center of the room.

"Anyone notice he'd lost some weight?" The buff one with a letter jacket tossed out. Benny. Cas smiled at himself, he was getting better at this.

"He has nightmares…" Everyone looked at Sam, who played with his pudding cup with a frown. He'd just walked back in after Castiel.

" _Nightmares?"_ Castiel carefully leaned forward, to get closer to the youngest Winchester and gave him a smile. " _What are these nightmares about?"_

Sam gave a shrug. "All I know is he wakes up gasping and covered in sweat. He doesn't know I know, but I've heard him crying from the bathroom." Everyone looked around, the same amount of concern. Except Castiel, who tried to hide his sympathy by walking to grab a water out of the fridge.

"Something must've happened...I mean besides getting his ass beat." The older man glanced at the one that has smarts and a smart mouth, Gabriel had said with a rub of his chin. "Let's face it, Deano has had his fair share of brawls."

"Then what could it be?" Lisa wondered.

"Dad, do you kn-...Father?" Claire looked around the kitchen but her dad vanished. "Man, I hate when he does that…" She sighed before going back to the conversation at hand.

* * *

When Castiel walked into the garage the sound of grunts and cursing lead him straight to the Impala, Dean was under the car messing with something that was giving him a hell of a time. His filthy jeans hid his well toned legs that twisted and turned while brown work boots stomped into the ground with frustrated force. When Castiel touched his knee the boy yelp, jerking upwards and hitting his head on the car. Castiel had an apologetic look on his face as Dean scooted out from under the Impala; his black shirt hid any oil stains for now.

"You scared the hell out of me…" He grumbled, rubbing at his poor abused head. Dean had been thinking about that damn bathroom again and Lucifer...Right when his mind got to the part where Lucifer climbed on top of him, Cas touched him.

" _That was...not what I was meaning...Forgive me."_ Dean smiled up at him. Like he would ever stay mad at that face. Castiel wore his usual business suit, his tie loosened like that was the first thing that had to happen when he came home.

"No worries...You come to help?" He asked while accepting Castiel's extended hand. He was pulled safely to his feet, enjoying that wonderful cologne again.

*"Say it!"* Dean quickly let go and moved away from him. Gritting his teeth. This was his mind damn it, why couldn't he control it?

" _Actually, I have a meeting upstairs...I wanted to check on you first though_. _Are you alright_?" Castiel could see the tension in the teen's shoulders.

"You too? I'm fine!" Dean snapped, randomly picking up a tool just to slam it back down. "Why is everyone so focused on Dean's emotional state all of the sudden? Did you fucking tell them?" He was angry and Castiel was the only target around. "You said you'd keep your fucking mouth shut!" He was giving a nasty look. Did he really think he could trust Castiel because he seemed nice? That could just be a trap too. Not that he had room to complain about lying, since he had told a few of his own but still...

" _...I have said nothing…"_ The father remained calm, even managing an understanding smile. " _Maybe you've been a bit...um...different around your friends?"_ He poked gently, getting a scoff from Dean who crossed his arms and looked down at the ground to give it a good glare. Castiel took the opportunity to step a closer to the upset boy. " _You've not...really been...you. At least that is what...uh...your friends have said?"_

Dean's glare slowly faded and he dared a look at Castiel then shuffled his feet and sighed. "...I'm sorry…" He spoke it softly, his head now bowed in shame.

" _Do not be."_ Castiel tightly squeezed the back of Dean's neck in reassurance. " _If you want to make the annoyance of questions stop then you must be more like Dean before that day. Go out with your people and relax, hm?"_

Dean's chin shook and he gave a half laugh, half sob when Castiel pulled him in by the grip on his neck to gently kiss his temple a few times. "Okay!" Dean, now only laughing, squeezed out.

It took him a while to see that moments like this with the Russian were just seen as everyday interactions. A kiss or two on the face was the same as a handshake to him. It kind of disappointed him, really. If anything Castiel treated him more like he would Claire, he'd even seen him give her similar kisses when they were chatting playfully about their day. Castiel was a very affectionate person by nature. In this moment though, he'd take the affection anyway he could.

" _Okay?"_ Castiel repeated excitedly.

"Okay." Dean confirmed laughing again when another kiss was pressed to his cheek this time. He was amazed the man knew exactly where to plant a kiss so it didn't hurt.

" _Okay!"_ He yelled again just because he knew Dean would laugh.

* * *

Dean sat at the cafe and let out a few slow breaths. He had already managed to keep Amara from pulling him to the back by saying he was still to sore from the fight. His friends did seem more at ease when he agreed to come here, but all he wanted to do was go back home with Sam, who had come along this trip, and curl up in his bed.

"So Dean, you've been spending a lot of time at Claire's house…" Lisa sipped her drink, a lecherous smile on her face. "Wouldn't have any interesting ''encounters' with a certain hot, russian daddy, would it?"

"It better not." Claire crossed her arms, eyes fixed on Dean with a death glare.

"Guys…" Dean glanced at Sam who was digging into his before dinner ice cream. Sometimes it paid to have your big brother as your parent. "Besides, it's nothing like that."

"I bet it's a lot kinkier." Claire slapped Gabe's arm while everyone shushed him. Sam rolled his eyes, used to his brother's friends talking about sex stuff and pretending to not listen.

"We're just working on his car and chatting." Dean smiled fondly, remembering some moments with Castiel that made his heart speed up; like those accidental touches when passing tools to one another, or the innocent kisses of hello and goodbye he'd receive that made him so flustered.

"Yeah, your face is totally screaming, "We're just friends", right now…" Lisa's voice was full of disbelief and the rest of the table seemed to agree.

"Knock it off guys…" Dean tried not to blush, putting on his best ''serious' face. "...Even if I did feel...something…" Claire quickly hit him with her jacket across the table. "Let me finish before you attack me!" He glared with a dodge of the designer clothing. She seemed to calm down, but remained ready to pounce. "Even if I did feel something, Castiel wouldn't...He's a straight guy, remember?"

Everyone mumbled out an ''oh yeah…" or "I guess" except Claire, who remained oddly quiet. Dean raised an eyebrow, noticing her stiffen when all eyes, but Sammy's(too engrossed in his ice cream to care) turned to her.

"Claire…" Dean started. She refused to look him in the eyes until the last second. "Your dad is straight, right?"

She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "...Of course he is…" she once again couldn't meet Dean's gaze.

"Holy crap, he's bi isn't he?" Lisa said quickly, seeing right through her attempts to lie. Dean lit up like a Christmas tree while Claire tried to deny it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She clicked her nails on the table and squirmed under everyone's stares until she cracked with a curse in Russian(at least that's what Dean was going to guess it was). "Fine, yes, he's bisexual! That doesn't mean you should try anything mister!" Claire pointed to Dean. "He…" She sighed. "He was hurt very badly when my mom...When she…" Claire closed her eyes, a frown marring her face. Benny rubbed her arm gently, while everyone gave concerned looks. Her attention turned back to Dean. "She left us 3 years ago, before we moved back to America. Just...left in the middle of the night. Father was crushed...and the last thing he needs is someone toying with him for sex."

Dean did his best to hide his large grin, his extra goofy grin, and tried to look as serious as possible. "I wouldn't do that to Cas. He's...not like other people. He's…" Dean couldn't find the right words to describe Castiel. The longer he paused and thought about him, the faster his stupid grin returned.

"Oh. My. God!" Gabriel said and grabbed Lisa, who gripped him back while wearing a similar shocked expression. "Dude, you got bitten."

The words made Dean tense, fighting the urge to cover his already bandaged and shirt covered shoulder; he paled. "Wh-what?"

"You are totally in love with Claire's dad!" Lisa laughed with Gabriel. "Bitten by the loooove bug."

Dean nearly passed out from relief at finding out they weren't referring to his injury. He immediately straightened back up when their taunt sank in though. "I don't-...There isn't any-..." He looked at them, swallowed then stared at Claire before giving an apologetic look and groaning. "He's so great…" Everyone except Claire and Sam(still more focused on his food) laughed.

"Everyone stop laughing! This isn't a joke!" Claire scowled, anger clear in her voice. "My father isn't some waitress you can pull around, and I doubt he'd have any interest in someone like you."

Dean couldn't help but feel a sting to his chest at that. Lucifer's words resurfacing. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He returned her glare and the whole table became silent. Sam even looked up from his almost devoured treat with cautious curiosity. "You think I just some kind of slut? That I can't have real feelings for someone?" His anger was rising again and he couldn't seemed to fight it off.

"I never called you a slut, and you're the one that said love isn't real!" Claire defended, shrugging off Benny's attempt to calm her. Dean quickly stood, Gabriel and Lisa reaching for him as he paid his part of the tab and grabbed Sam.

"Yeah well, maybe I was wrong! You don't have to look at me like I'm dog shit on your shoe just because I said I had a crush on your dad!" He spat, pulling a surprised Sam completely out of the booth behind him. A few of the patrons whispered and giggled at the scene.

"Hey, come on Deano, calm down…" Gabe stood to grab his arm, but it was shrugged off immediately.

"I never looked at you lik-" Claire attempted, anger still clear on her face.

"Oh please! You've hated the thought of me near him since day one!" Dean threw back, storming to the door with Sam in toe.

"That's because you were drooling like a dog in heat since day one!" Claire screamed after him. Once he was outside he just scoffed at her words, his pace hard for Sam to keep up with without jogging. He knew he was overreacting, but his encounter with Lucifer had made any talk of his sex life a sensitive subject.

"Dean, you're hurting me!" Sam's cry was enough to snap him out of his fury and he halted, the younger boy bumping into him roughly. He immediately let go of Sam's wrist.

"Shit, Sammy, I'm sorry...you okay?" he bent over slightly to examine his hand when his brother nodded.

"Yeah...are you?" He looked in his brother's face and had to hug him quickly to hide his own as tears filled his eyes. They were a good distance from the Cafe now and the sun was already setting. Sam returned the hug which only made Dean squeeze tighter and sniffle. "What's wrong Dean? You can tell me...I promise to keep it a secret." Dean let out a huff of air at that, pulling back to wipe off his tears. Sam still held tightly to his brother's waist, concern clear on his face as the leftover ice cream bits.

"...I'll be okay Sam...It's nothing you should worry about. Let's just get home…" Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and started walking. "I'm just really tired today…"

Sam frowned, knowing a lie from his sibling when he heard it. In fact he felt he'd been lying about something for a while now, but believed Dean about being tired and let it rest for now. He kept an arm on Dean's back as they silently walked towards their house.

* * *

Claire slamming the front door and screaming in frustration made Castiel drop his file in surprise, the papers flying everywhere. It wasn't even seconds later, while picking up the papers, that Claire appeared at the door of his study.

"... **What is wrong sweetheart?"** He asked with worry, reaching out for her when he saw her teary eyes. He sat the papers on his desk to deal with later.

" **I got into an argument with Dean. He was being a complete jerk!"** Claire spoke into Castiel's chest as she hugged him tight.

" **Oh dear...what happened?"** Cas was afraid something might go wrong, but he'd hoped a night out with friends would cheer Dean up just a bit. Obviously, he might have pushed too hard.

" **...It was over him liking someone...I told him he shouldn't like this certain person and he lost it. He said I was calling him a slut, and I didn't!"** Claire let go over her father and clenched her fist in anger over the whole situation. " **Then he stormed out with Sam and we haven't heard from him sense. Gabriel even tried to call him**." She sighed, Gabriel said he was staying at Benny's that night but would talk to Dean when he got home from school tomorrow.

" **Ah...I see…"** Castiel rubbed his face and sighed similar to his daughter. " **You shouldn't tell people who they can like honey, it isn't very polite."**

Claire looked at her dad in disbelief and he quickly quickly realised his mistake. " **You're taking his** **side!?"** She stared at him with her mouth agape.

" **That's not...I am simply stating th-"**

" **Trust me dad, this person he...likes so much isn't right for him...or that person...and I don't understand why no one sees that!?"** She yelled then stomped out, slamming the door on her way. Castiel let his head fall in exasperation. He would have to apologise to Claire in the morning, but decided space was the best approach for tonight.

After a moment of thought he picked up his cell phone and called the number Dean had given him days earlier. He had never actually planned on calling the teen, but Dean had said it was just for any emergency reason they should have each other's number. As the phone rang, he began to feel like he was butting in. Maybe this isn't his business, but he just wanted to check on the boy. Make sure he was alright, considering he was the only one that knew what Dean was dealing with.

* * *

Dean was just about to arrive home with Sam, who had run ahead with the keys when his cell phone went off for a 10th time. He figured it was Gabe or Lisa again, but when the name 'Cas' flashed across the screen his heart jumped and he might've answered a little too quickly.

"Hello?" He spoke carefully, wondering if it was Claire using her dad's phone as a trap. Deep, Russian words made his knees weak. This definitely wasn't Claire.

" **Dean, hello I wa-** …" Castiel forgot to switch his languages and gave a cough to hide his embarrassment. " _Hello Dean, I was calling to...um...well…"_

"Claire told you we got in an argument and you wanna know if it was because of...what happened." Dean stopped in his driveway and waited for Castiel to reply.

" _Less or more...yes…"_

Dean laughed into the phone then sniffled, his voice wavered. "It's ''More or less', and yeah...I just sort of...lost my temper…"

" _I shouldn't have forced you to make nice so soon...Are you alright?"_ Castiel could see Dean's shaking chin and watery eyes in his mind and it broke his heart he couldn't pull him close and protect him from everything.

"I'll live...is Claire okay…?" Dean hated fighting with his friends, especially over something he blew up at for nothing.

" _...eh...Well...she's more angry at me than you now. I may have...what is that saying? ''Put foot in mouth…?'"_ Hearing Dean laugh, even at his expense, made Cas smile.

"Close enough…" Dean said as his laughter died down. He walked into his house, Sam already playing a game in his room from the sound of explosions and the flicker of light off the hall wall. "...Hey, Cas…?"

" _Yes?"_

"...Does a person my age that...that fools around with a few people...Does that make me a…" He didn't know how to say this...he didn't want to say it. Luckily for him Castiel, wonderful Castiel spoke up.

" _You are perfect normal teenager, with healthy body...You're not a 'slut' Dean. Remember these words whenever you think such horrible things again, hm?"_

"Thanks…" He whispered, trying not to cry again. He already felt like a pansy around the older man. "I...should start making Sam some dinner...I'll see you tomorrow?"

" _Tomorrow it is."_

Dean smiled at his phone as he said his goodbye to Cas and hung up. Just knowing he was going see the Russian tomorrow made everything... sat his phone on the kitchen counter as he entered and yanked the fridge open. He tried not to think about the fact that one call from Castiel could change his mood so easily, or the 'L' word used by his friends. "Sammy, what do you want to eat!?" He yelled so he would be heard over the video game. A banging on the front door made Dean jump. Who the was that? Gabriel maybe?

Dean walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, expecting his pouting best friend. When angry blue eyes and dirty blonde locks registered, he quickly tried to shut the door in Nick's face but the 18 year old shoved his hand between the door and its frame. He pushed back against Dean, attempting to force his way in.

"...Dean…?" Sam's scared voice could be heard from the hallway, where he stood and watched. The look of fear on his brother's face gave Dean the energy to slam Lucifer's hand in the door. When it was yanked back with a cuss, he slammed it shut tight and locked both locks.

"Open the door, Dean." Lucifer sounded way too calm. "I just want to talk about this." When Dean didn't reply straight away a strong slam against the wooden door made Sam run to his brother hold onto him as he hid behind him. Dean pulled him close, backing away from the entrance. When it became quiet Dean thought he might have given up, but Sam gripped him tighter and gasped, looking to the kitchen entrance.

Dean swore his heart stopped when Lucifer stood there, twisted grin in place. "You still hide your backdoor key in that stupid pot…"

"...Wh-what are you-" Dean held Sam closer, trying to control his shakes.

"Surprised to see me out of fucking jail? Yeah, well paid my bond." He stepped closer and Dean stepped back, pulling Sam with him. "Promised to stay away from you, but...juuust couldn't resist. Nice face." He laughed with pride at Dean's wounds.

"Leave...or I'll call the cops." Dean threatened, but felt small when Nick rushed up to them and stood a good 3 inches taller than him.

"Didn't work so well the first time, now did it?" His eyes were filled with anger as he stared Dean down. His gaze shifted to Sam and he gave another wicked grin. "Getting pretty big Sam...Dean...maybe you should let him go play while we 'talk' in your room." Dean gave a weak glare, but it fell away at his next words. "Unless you want him to join us?"

Slowly he released Sam, who refused to let go of Dean. He knew this was the person that picked fights with his brother and he could sense something was really wrong. No one was going to be just talking and there was no way he'd pretend everything was okay from his room. "...Sam-"

"No!" He refused to listen. He wasn't letting go. The pain of being gripped by his hair and yanked away made him cry out, his fingers still digging into Dean.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Dean nearly growled, his fear disappearing as he gripped Nick's hand that held Sam's head and his arm. He bit as hard as he could into the intruder's flesh, making the man curse once more and release Sam; losing his footing in the process, Sam fell to the floor. Dean was quickly smacked in the face by Lucifer and shoved into the closest wall. Dean struggled as Sam stood up.

"Sam...cell phone...kitchen!" Dean grunted out. Punching Nick in the face with enough force to make him stumble back. He quickly tackled him as he reached for Sam's foot as he ran for the kitchen.

Sam found the cell on the counter and redialed the last number when Dean was thrown on the floor and pinned to the ground by his throat. "Dean!"

* * *

Castiel was checking his emails when his cell lit up. He noticed it was Dean's number and smiled as he wondered what the teen forgot to say. He answered but quickly stood at what he heard.

"Let him go!" Sam's cries were closest, his sobs nearly blocking out the voice of another, much angrier person.

"Give me the phone Sammy boy, and I'll let him go. Now!"

Keeping the phone to his ear he ran to his daughter's room. She knew immediately by his face that something was wrong.

" **Dean's address?"** He whispered and she told him quickly. 10 minutes if he sped. Good. " **Call 911 and have them go there."** She nodded without hesitation and picked up her phone and Castiel ran to his car. He gritted his teeth as the line went dead.

* * *

Sam walked over, much to Dean's attempt to protest as he was suffocated, and handed the phone to Lucifer. He was quickly trapped in a headlock, Dean released and Nick stood up.

"You listen so much better than big brother there." Luci laughed out, kissing the top of Sam's struggling head as his airway was cut off. Dean coughed and gasped, air filling his lungs while Sam suffered. He managed to get on his knees.

"Don't...hurt...please!" he managed to get out, reaching for his brother. His lip was split again, blood dripping down his chin.

"Hey...I don't wanna hurt the kid...I just need him to shut the hell up, and you to be a good boy. You think you can be a good boy Dean?" Lucifer's voice made him feel dirty, but he nodded all the same. Sam couldn't breathe and Dean felt more pain in watching him panic than out of anything Nick could do to him.

"Please stop!" Dean cried when Sam went limp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Lucifer stared Dean down a bit longer. "Please, I'll do anything...anything you say." He let the tears fall freely from his face and fell to his hands in relief when Nick loosened his grip.

"There...still breathing, but quiet." he laughed, picking up Sam over his shoulder. "Stand up Dean." Nick ordered and he did, his eyes on Sam's body the whole time. He said he was breathing, but what if he was lying? Was he really okay? He tossed Sam on the recliner, and caught Dean when he tried to run to his side. "Ah. Ah. Ah…" Lucifer whispered in his ear. "Because of you...I am being charged with rape…!" He shoved Dean on the couch. He paced the living room, anger rolling off him in waves. "I was also caught with my stash…" He stared at Dean, stopping by the TV. "Do you know what could happen to me? Huh?" Nick's jaw tightened, Dean jumping slightly as he smacked the Television. Hard. "If rape is what you want to call it, you fucking slut, then I think I at least deserve to 'get off', don't you? Get over here." His voice held no room for argument as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Dean shook with rage and fear, glaring into cold, angry eyes. He did exactly what he was told though, glancing at Sam as he went by. "You deserve everything...I'm given you." He whispered sharply, gripping Dean's hair. "You existence infuriates me, you fucking whore!" Dean tried to imagine he was anywhere else, his mouth roughly pried open with Nick's thumb; the sting of his lip and the new pounding in his skull made it hard to picture a happy place. Right when he was shoved to his knees, a loud crash filled the room. The front door had just been busted clean open, a loud crack of wood splintering as the deadbolt gave way made Dean terrified and hopeful.

"Who the hell are-" Nick's words were cut off by a punch to the stomach causing him to bend forward. Dean looked up just in time to see Castiel's foot connect with the side of Nick's face and sent him right into the wall, his head creating a large hole.

Nick managed to stand quickly, but Cas punched him once to the jaw with so much force that he was out cold before he hit the carpet.

" **Worthless son of a-"**

"Cas…" Dean's worried voice made his focused shift from the unconscious man to him. He was on his knees still, but scrambled beside Sam on the chair. "Is he okay…?" Dean's complete attention was on his brother and nothing else. Castiel knelt down next to the youngest Winchester and felt for his pulse. He could tell the boy was going to have bruising, but his heart was beating strong.

" _He will be fine."_ the complete relief on Dean's face as he broke down into sobs was heart wrenching to watch. Castiel wanted to reach for the boy, but he heard the blaring of sirens and went outside to show them in.

* * *

The next day Sam smiled from the hospital bed, eating as much ice cream as he could milk out of the nurses. Dean refused any sort of treatment, not leaving Sam's side the entire time. It took Claire and all his friends just to convince him to go home and grab a change of clothes for Sam and himself while they kept the boy company. Sam would be discharged that day with nothing more than a sore neck and a bad headache. Castiel drove him, cancelling his meetings just so he could be there if Dean, or Sam, needed him. The ride in the car was silent, Dean staring out the window at the passing cars. About 15 minutes from the house, Castiel finally spoke.

" _I am glad Sam only sustained bruising…"_ A snort was heard from the direction of the teenager, but another few minutes passed in silence. "... _Is your father on his way?"_ Cas tried again to start some form of conversation.

"Doubt it." Dean answered curtly.

" _...And why is that?"_ Castiel couldn't imagine getting news that his child was in the hospital and not come sprinting to her side.

"'Cause I didn't tell him." Dean said bluntly, not caring what Cas thought of it in that moment.

" _...Not told…"_ He gave the younger man a stern, quick look before turning his attention back to the road. " _You told him of the original figh-"_

"Sure didn't! And I never called the quack doctor either, not that it's any of your fucking business!" Dean exploded, turning to glare daggers at the man. "If I'd kept my damn mouth shut then my brother wouldn't have ever been apart of this! Nooo, I had to listen to Mister 'grown up' over here! I should've just let him fuck me the first time then he'd back the fuck off!"

Castiel gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, trying to keep his composure. "... _The right thing was done, and I will not let you sit here and think differently. Do you truly believe he would have just let you be after that first attack? Do you really think him to not find you again? That your brother would have been protected if you let him rape you!?"_ Cas snapped by the end, his anger seeping through. Before Dean could answer, he continued _. "No, he would have known you to be weak bitch and come for you anyway! Why do you see so little of yourself?"_ The ride became silent again, Castiel kept his eyes on the road but sighed with slight regret at his harsh words when the sound of soft sobbing reached his ear. " _Dean…"_ He spoke softly, pulling into the boy's driveway. He parked and faced the other, his hands covering his face; always trying to hide his 'weakness'. Cas rubbed his thigh gently. " _What I do, what I have done was to protect my daughter, Sam, and you because I care...Please trust me to know what is needed for you right now. Lean on me?"_

"I'm sorry...I'm just so...he hurt Sammy and I couldn't do anything but beg like a scared baby...I...I feel like I let him down." Large tears fell from his eyes as he showed his face. "I am as worthless as he-"

The hand on his thigh tightened, another hooking a finger under his chin until he was forced to look into lovely, sincere eyes. " _You are_ not worthless **angel** , you will not let him make you think anything so wrong. You are brave man...kind man. You did everything possible to protect your brother, and I am so proud of you...like I've been since this all started. Do you understand?"

Dean sniffled , looking away from that gaze that made his heart pound in his ears, and nodded. He was far from feeling better, but he didn't feel as bad. "...I'll...I'll call my dad when we get back to the hospital…" He smiled, Castiel pulling his hand away from his face, but leaving the one pressed firmly in his thigh.

" _...And the therapist?"_ Dean was hoping to get by with that unnoticed, but he should've known better. He guessed he was silent for too long when Cas hummed with a frown. " _You can not keep something so painful locked inside…"_ Dean still looked hesitant _. "Please...for me?"_ That got a smile from the banged up teen.

"...Anything for you." He said boldly before exiting the car to go inside and grab a few items. Castiel watched him go past the yellow caution tape with a smile.

Once back at the hospital, Dean seemed to have lightened up. He even joked with his friends and Sam. He still avoided any question about why Nick had attacked him though, using the old, 'He's just an asshole', excuse. Castiel was pleased to see him communicating so happily with his friends, but the frown on Sam's face worried him. He sit in the chair next to the bed, while the teens wandered down to the cafeteria for a bite. "You sure you are okay watching him?" Dean asked again from the doorway.

" _I think I can handle this…"_ He smiled with a raised eyebrow. " _Now go on…"_ Dean gave one last look to Sam, who gave a quick, tight smile. Sam visibly relaxed when Dean disappeared down the hall.

" _Something wrong little Winchester?"_ Cas asked after a pause. He was great at reading little kids. Claire never could lie to him.

"...Dean's drunk again...I hate when he drinks." Sam admitted freely, a look of guilt on his face. Castiel looked at the door where Dean was standing moments ago in surprise.

" _Are you sure?"_ He had only seen Dean drink the bottle of water that…." _Oh!"_ It was the large bottle he'd brought from the house. Cas didn't even think to question it! It would explain his sudden good mood, and talkative nature.

"He always drinks when things get too scary...Just like dad…" Sam fiddled with his fingers and pursed his lips. "Now It's all my fault…"

" _Oh, you hush now!"_ Cas quickly held Sam's closest hand. " _This is not your fault, or your brother's...You understand?"_ THe firm grasp of Castiel's hand, or the fact that he was a real grown up, instantly calmed Sam and he smiled.

"Are you going to help him? He always says good things about you." Sam felt like he could relax for the first time in a long time when Castiel smiled at him with reassuring eyes.

" _I will make everything better, but you have to promise me you'll rest until your discharge papers arrive, okay?"_

"Okay...thanks…" Sam's smaller hand grabbed Castiel's as his eyes closed.

When Dean and the other's returned, Sam was fast asleep and still gripping Castiel's index finger softly. The gang took their turns with 'awes' until Cas had enough and stood, letting Claire take his place. Dean froze to the spot at the serious look Castiel gave him before pushing him outside the room for privacy.

" _Are you drinking?"_ He asked so straightforward that Dean stumbled over what to say. Cas grabbed the bottle from him without another word. When he turned from Dean, stopping him from grabbing it back, and opened it to take a sniff, he looked back at him with disappointment. " _This is vodka."_

"And?" Dean snatched the plastic container back, not enjoying the look Castiel gave. "Not like I'm wasted...just takes the edge off, and I think I fucking deserve that much. Don't you?"

" _Dean.."_

"Just shut it alright!? I'm gonna do all those things you want in the morning, so stop looking at me like I'm a let down...my dad does that enough." Dean furrowed his brow, taking another swig right in Castiel's face. He was starting to past 'taking the edge off', and entering, 'tipsy'. His plan wasn't to stop until he forgot the whole damn day.

" _...Do as you wish, but I have made an appointment for you to see a therapist already."_ Dean started to argue until Castiel spoke over him. " _If you want me to forget this drinking of minor...You will just agree to see the woman in 2 days at 3PM."_ Cas bargained. Dean hated him for being fucking crafty. It was also turning him on just slightly. " _Tomorrow, you will call your father as well, and I will remain silent?"_

"Yeah...yeah...Mr. Novak...Whatever you say." He gave a salute, smirk in place. Castiel only smiled back, patting his arm.

"Good boy." Dean held his tongue, wanting to say something completely sexual. Imagines of him playing a soldier while undressing for his superior, Commander Novak crossed his mind; imagines of Nick squashed that out pretty fast though and he mentally cursed while taking another drink.

* * *

Castiel couldn't stop a laugh as he watched the drunken teen plop ungracefully onto his own bed. He had given the two boys a ride home that night, wanting to make sure Sam was tucked safely to bed along with the now plastered older brother. Their house was smaller than anything Castiel was used to, but had a certain 'lived in' feeling his houses always lacked. "It's her loss if you ask me…" Dean sighed out, muffled by his face being buried in his mattress.

" _...I am confused…"_ Castiel tilted his head and let out another chuckle, carefully sitting on the edge of the twin sized bed. " _Who are you talking about?"_ Dean shifted and twisted until he was curled around Castiel's back, his legs pressed against one outer thigh and his head nearly against the other on the bed. Again the Russian chuckled, hesitantly placing one hand on the sheets behind Dean's back while the the other stayed in his own lap. Dean looked up at him with a goofy grin caused by the alcohol no doubt.

"I'm talkin' about your runaway wife…" Dean had loosely pinned his own hands against his chest and Castiel's side. His fingers pressed against a white button up shirt and the firm body underneath, that he rubbed soothingly when blue eyes turned guarded and Castiel's whole body tensed. "Anyone that would leave you is insane…"

" _...Dean...How do you know about such things..."_ His wife, well, ex-wife...Was a subject he avoided at all costs. He had loved her, most likely still loved her, and yet... she abandoned him and Claire on a whim…

Dean curled in more, placing his head on Castiel's thigh and yet again making him laugh at how awkwardly he had wrapped himself around Cas's body. "Claire told me…" He admitted easily and Castiel simply nodded. He knew he couldn't stop his daughter from expressing her opinion on the matter. " _Let's not discuss such an...unpleasant matter…"_ Castiel would prefer to talk about having an arm sliced off instead.

"Hey, you're the one who is making me see a therapist because...what was it again?" Dean feigned ignorance, getting an eyeroll from the older man. "Oh right, " _You can not keep something so painful locked inside…"_ Dean repeated the words said by the man earlier that day.

" _I sound nothing like that."_ Castiel playfully, but gently, pushed at Dean's face with a smile. " _Besides, who says I'm not seeing a therapist?"_ Castiel hinted smugly. "Is there something you're not amazing at?" Both shared a laugh before a peaceful quiet set between them. Dean still had his head on Castiel's leg, his eyes drooping but with the alcohol still strong in his system he couldn't keep his mouth closed for long.

"Seriously man...You've raised an amazing daughter, have an amazing house, amazing looks, amazing ass fighting skills" Dean heard another deep chuckle at that and it encouraged him on. "You're amazingly sweet and gentle...You're just amazing, Cas. If your ex couldn't see that then she never deserved you, or Claire, in the first place…" Dean's eyes remained closed, a small smile still on his healing face. He couldn't see the sincere and soft look the older man was giving him. The gentle kisses to his cheek made him hum out a sleepy laugh that turned into a gruff sound in his throat when a husky voice whispered next to his ear.

" _Thank you, Dean…"_ His eyes opened a fraction and he nodded in acknowledgment before completely passing out. Cas couldn't help but feel moved by his words, rubbing Dean's back gently and cupping his face. He intimately traced his thumb over plump lips, avoiding the cut. He stayed this way until it registered in his head what he was currently doing. He tensed, carefully placing Dean's head on his pillow before untangling himself. He stood and searched for a blanket to cover the teenager; he found it at the end of the bed, and quickly pulled it over him. Cas then walked backwards until his back hit the door. " _ **What the hell am I thinking?"**_ He was a 36 year old standing in the bedroom of a 17 year old, that he'd just been caressing in a very inappropriate manner. Not only that, this 17 year old was his daughter's friend and a recent victim of rape that was putting his trust in Castiel. He needed to clear his head, he obviously needed to get out of here and gain some distance.

Dean shifted on the bed as he opened the door. Glancing back one more time, he smiled at Dean's roaming hand, like he was searching for Castiel. He forced himself to look away, and quickly walk out before he did something reckless and stupid. Images of him sitting back on the bed, continuing to touch warm flesh and toned body…

" _Stop it."_ He warned himself, shutting down his thoughts on the matter. Castiel headed straight for the front door and walked out, making sure the new lock he had installed was latched. Only then did he relax and sigh into the night.

*You're amazing Cas*

" _ **Fuck…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

The room felt cold and lifeless, Dean thought anxiously as he sat perched on the edge of an uncomfortable chair. He was in the waiting room, getting ready to meet his therapist for the first time. He picked up a random magazine and flipped through it, pretending to be interested. His leg bounced quickly, his nerves building up. He had never thought he would find himself in such a place.

Two days had passed since Lucifer's second assault and Dean had promised a certain sexy Russian that he would give this a real try, and he didn't want to disappoint Castiel again. He tossed the magazine back on the pile and sighed, remembering that he had actually gotten drunk. What was worse is that he couldn't recall what he'd said that night. It must have been something embarrassing because Cas had been acting slightly odd since then. He stopped his playful kisses and random touches that Dean looked forward to so often. It seriously bummed him out; he felt like a pouting child that craved his attention all day, everyday…

He wanted Castiel to hug him and tell him that everything was okay. He wanted it more than was healthy probably, but at the same time he was relieved that he had some distance. Removing all forms of physical contact gave him less flashbacks of being in that bathroom with Lucifer or in his house. It was like he was being torn to pieces. He loved affection, but could no longer accept it. He scoffed, rubbing his eyes, this was probably something he should mention in this session; his sudden and slightly unhealthy attachment to the Russian father and the flashbacks.

"Dean Winchester?" A woman called from behind the desk and he quickly stood, a nervous smile on his face. She smiled sweetly and told him to go on into the office. "Mr. King will see you now." With a small nod he slowly walked up to the door and eased it open. With one more deep breath he walked inside and shut the door.

A man with dark hair, wearing a nice suit sat behind a large wooden desk. He was writing in a file of some sort until he noticed Dean standing with his hand still on the door knob, like he was ready to bolt if given the opportunity. " _Hello Love_ …" His british accent was calming for some reason. " _Would you like to come have a seat some time today?"_ He said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. Dean let go of the knob, reluctantly, and inched closer to the empty chair. He rubbed at his jeans, a nervous tick he had, before straightening his wrinkled, grey hoodie.

"Can...can I stand for a bit?" He didn't mean to sound so timid but he was really out of his element here. He wished that Castiel was here, but stopped that line of thought quickly because he thought it way too much.

"If that makes you more at ease then by all means...Darling, what happened to your face?" Mr. King winced slightly, making eye contact with Dean, who tensed even more. "I take it, it is a big part of this meeting?" Dean frowned , closing his eyes and inhaling before stepping closer.

"I thought I was seeing a woman?" He was pretty sure that's what Cas said. The other man only smiled, the change of subject easily picked up.

"You were originally supposed to see Mrs. Fowler, lovely lady, but I took an interest in your file. I hope that isn't a problem?" Dean eased into the chair, giving the therapist a suspicious glare. What was so interesting about his file? Crowley chuckled at the response, and once more when Dean's glare intensified at him writing a quick note on his pad. "So much distrust for such a young man…"

"Habit." Dean replied quickly, still glaring. "What makes me worthy of a file fight?"

"I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions?" He countered, leaning on his elbows and closer to Dean. "Your appointment was made by a very...prominent figure in the world. I just want to make sure you get the best, and that is me."

"Castiel?" Dean looked mildly surprised, and so did Mr. King.

"On a first name basis...interesting." He mumbled, jotting it down on his trusty pad and making Dean rub his neck nervously.

"H-he's, uh, my friend's dad…"

"Claire? Ah, I see...Still doesn't explain his-" Dean glared once more, this time with more frustration.

"You here to help me, or talk about Cas-uhm- Mr. Novak?" Crowley leaned back in his seat, raising his hands slightly with a smile.

"Alright, like you said, let's only talk about you." Dean realized his mistake in seconds. The guy was good, now he had to 'open up' or backtrack. The teen gave an annoyed grin and chuckled softly with a nod. Something told him this guy was going to keep him on his toes.

"...Let's talk."

$…..$

*You're just amazing Cas* The words repeated in his head like a broken record. Castiel sighed in frustration, dropping his current file onto his desk with a bit too much effort and rubbing his eyes. Since that night Dean had said all those drunken things to him, he just couldn't get the teen off his mind. It was disturbing on one hand and frightening on the other. He had never, in all his years felt these sorts of feelings for someone so... " **He is only seventeen!"** He shouted into the empty study. It wasn't right, what the hell was wrong with him? Dean seemed to have picked up on his sudden change in demeanor as well, and it looked like it made the boy feel as if he was doing something wrong. That thought hurt Castiel, Dean was going through enough without this added on. **"Get your shit together…"** He growled to himself.

"...Bad time?" Dean's voice had the older man jumping in surprise, quickly looking to the timid boy standing at the door. Trying to appear calm, Cas gave a smile and motioned for him to come in.

" _No, no, I was simply...going through tiresome files. Come in, please. Distract me."_ Castiel was relieved to see Dean smile, walking into the room and sitting down in the vacant chair in front of his desk. His wince didn't go unnoticed and Cas frowned. " _Still in pain?"_ Dean flushed at that, hugging himself and giving a tight smile.

"...Yeah, the cream helps a lot with -certain- areas, but my muscles are still..." He trailed off and Cas stood, walking around his desk to stand behind a questioning Dean's chair. "Wh-what are you doing?" He didn't mean to sound so defensive, but Castiel didn't take it to heart.

" _Would massage help? I have some experience…"_ What the hell? Dean was in his sight for 20 seconds and he was already trying to find ways to touch him. Part of Cas hoped Dean would say no, but he wasn't surprised when the teen perked up and nodded his head.

"Just watch out for my shoulder…" Dean said, way too excited that Castiel was offering to touch him. Castiel nodded, carefully helping Dean remove the grey hoodie that had become his second skin since the attack. He gritted his teeth at how many bruises covered Dean's exposed skin, dipping under his white T-shirt. Castiel gently pressed his hands into Dean's back, carefully to avoid the worst parts of the bruising. Dean leaned forward, giving him more access and groaned in pleasure. Cas did his best to ignore the warmth growing in him.

" _...How was therapy?"_ Maybe a distraction would help. Anything to get his mind off firm muscles being molded under his finger tips. Dean's eyes were closed, pure bliss on his face. Man, Castiel -really- knew what he was doing.

"It was...okay. I got some weird guy named Crowley, but he seems pretty decent...so far." Dean hummed out, pressing back into Castiel's hands when he hit a really knotted up spot on his lower back. He hissed soon after though, Castiel hitting a hidden bruise by mistake. His body being forced open and Lucifer's grunts quickly filled his head and he jumped to his feet before he could stop himself. A remorseful Castiel drew back as well, watching Dean stumble against his desk and curl in on himself. "God...DAMNit!" He shouted, sobbing shortly after. He let his head fall on the cool desk, trying to hide his tears.

" _...Dean…"_ Castiel was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of anything that would make this better until... " _Would you like to work on the car today?"_

Dean slowly regained his composure. Castiel always knew what to say...What the hell would he do without him? Rubbing his eyes a few times, he turned to his very own angel with an endearing smile, eyes still glassy but drying. "I'd really like that…" He managed to squeeze out, reaching for his hoodie like his life depended on it.

Dean quietly installed the passenger seat, using the torch to meld the metals together. He hated the goggles, but knew how important they were. Castiel focused on the large dent on the driver's side. The two had been in the garage for at least an hour and the silence didn't go unnoticed. Dean seemed lost in thought and Castiel was unsure of how to break the tension. He gave Dean a few quick glances when he thought the teen was too wrapped up in his project to notice. Finally deciding to go for it, the Russian looked at Dean fully.

" _Did you say_ …"

"I'm sorry I…"

Both men spoke at the same time, their eyes meeting.

" _I didn't mean to_ …"

"Sorry, I wasn't trying…"

Both couldn't stop an embarrassed laugh. Castiel motioned to Dean. " _You first, yes?"_

"No, you go ahead…" Dean insisted, rubbing at his dirty jeans. Castiel gave a nod.

" _Did you say Crowley was your therapist?"_ When Dean nodded, Cas frowned. That wasn't the person he chose. What was that British Devil up to?

"You know him?" Dean's question brought him out of his thoughts. "He seemed to know you…"

" _Yes…"_ He admitted with a sigh. " _We have been...uhm..._ _ **cursed English**_ _...knowing of each other for many years but not always...liking?_

"You're acquaintances?" Dean offered, getting an appreciative smile from the other along with a nod. "...Can I trust him?" the look Cas gave a moment ago when Crowley was confirmed gave him some doubts. "You know, before I bare my soul to this dude…"

" _...Of course, he is good therapist."_ Castiel said with a nod, picking up a rag to wipe the sweat off his face. He walked around the car to stand next to Dean.

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there?" Dean provoked. Castiel chuckled softly.

" _He can be...over the top at times. Just let me know if he makes you feel uncomfortable?"_ He asked, watching Dean sit the torch down beside him.

"I can do that." Dean agreed with a smile. It got quiet again and Dean couldn't take it. "So, you like guys?" He knew the question was out of the blue, and that it caught Castiel completely off guard by the widening of his eyes and the tinting of his cheeks.

It was cute and totally worth the new wave of awkwardness in the room.

" _...How did you...I haven't mentioned…"_ He was beyond flustered. This was a subject he was not used to freely talking about. In Russia, he had to hide that part of himself.

"We kinda forced it out of Claire a while back." Dean admitted, trying not to smile as the 36 year old pouted.

" _It seems I need to remind Claire of appropriate conversation about her father to teenagers…"_ He grumbled out, cheeks still flushed. Seeing Castiel like this, at a loss for words or what to do for once, made Dean see him as all the more attractive.

"Don't be too hard on her, like I said, we kinda gave her no option. We teenagers can be quite the force." Dean joked, getting ready to remove the goggles when he stopped at Castiel's voice.

" _...It has been many years since I've...considered a male for a partner. It was more in my younger years. In Russia...well...having relationship with same sex was impossible so...it was purely...ah…"_ He trailed off, not sure he should admit more to a teen, but Dean was pretty sharp.

"Physical. That's the only way to reduce the risk." Castiel gave a sigh, frowning at some past memories before nodding. "I'm sorry Cas, that must've been hard...Did you ever...you know, fall for a guy?"

It was silent for so long that Dean thought he might've crossed a boundary. Right when he was about to apologise, Castiel spoke.

" _I did, or thought I did, once. Many years back. In high-school."_ He wasn't sure why he was telling Dean all this, but maybe if he opened up about something painful then Dean would as well. " _I was 16 and...so reckless. He was older, twenty-four, and so ''mature'..."_ He scoffed at that now, shaking his head. Dean listened intently. " _We were both so young and thought to be invincible…"_

"What happened?" He pressed gently when Castiel turned away to fiddle with a few tools on the workbench. He gave another sigh, sitting on said bench. He gave Dean a look, as if deciding to continue, before waving him to come sit next to him. Dean did, scooting close enough that their thighs touched.

" _...We were arrogant with our "love". Flaunting it in a world that didn't understand it."_ He looked off into the distance, as if the memory was playing in front of him. " _One day, our arrogance caught up to us…"_ The sound of sirens and thunder echoed in Castiel's ears. He must've been making a disturbing face because Dean's hand tightly gripping his thigh brought him back to reality. He gave the green eyed sweetheart a smile, placing his hand over his before taking a breath. " _We were caught and charged with a long list of horrible things…I was only a minor...maybe his thinking was I wouldn't be charged so severely. He was wrong."_ Cas closed his eyes, the memory too powerful.

 **Flashback**

 **Russia 20 years ago**

" **You sicken me!"** A soldier growled out, spitting in Castiel's bruised face. The terrified teen still refused to speak.

 **"** **Come now, someone as young as you…"** Another man spoke much kinder. **"Just tell us what happened? That man forced himself on you, and you had no choice but to do what he wanted."** They wanted him to pin everything on James, but he would die first. He glared back at them both, but said nothing. The older man sighed, a look of disappointment on his face. **"Who do you think you're defending? A man who...heh...loves you?"**

 **"** **Disgusting."** The other man scoffed, crossing his arms. His attention was brought back to the older man when he sat a small TV on the metal table Castiel was chained to.

 **"** **If -this- is your idea of love son then I feel for you…"** With that he pressed a button on the remote. Seeing James chained to a similar table made Cas's heart clench, but when he heard the words coming from the man he cared so deeply for his heart might have stopped entirely.

 **"** **I-it was his idea okay! I just got sucked in by his silver tongue. Castiel...He's- He's a master at manipulation. Please, I plead insanity...this is all him!"** James didn't hesitate in his words, betraying Castiel without a thought to save himself.

 **"** **Now, now...No reason for tears."** The older man said, turning off the device. Castiel blinked, not realizing he'd been crying. **"...Since you refused to cooperate, unlike James there...I'm afraid you will be charged and sentenced in court."** The other officer sneered, happy with the outcome. **"Perhaps, with good behavior and rehabilitation, you will get a reduced sentence…"** The rest of his words became an echo in the back of Castiel's mind as the sound of his heart shattering took hold of every sense.

 **End Flashback**

Dean's mouth was slightly open, a mixture of anger and sadness washed over him as Castiel finished his story. "That son of a...those sons of bitches!" He blurted out before he could stop himself, making Cas jump slightly. He stood quickly, pacing the floor. You...you did nothing wrong! How dare that bastard turn on you!" His anger was quickly overtaking his sadness. Cas stood slowly, reaching toward him in an attempt to calm him.

" _It was long ago Dean. I've made my peace with-"_

"To hell with that!" Dean shouted back, tears forming in his eyes. "You make all the fucking peace you want, but I'm digging into this like a pitbull! Who the fuck gives them the right!?" Dean was crying, making Castiel's eyes widened before looking at the floor to hide his own rising emotions. Ones he did his damnedest to bury.

"Why you!? You don't deserve any of this shit! A man who throws you under the bus to save himself? A wife who decides that you, fucking you, weren't enough to stick around for? Being chained and treated like an animal for loving someone!" Dean's pacing became more erratic, like his sobs. With little thought Castiel rushes forward, pulling him into a secure hug. Dean didn't return the gesture, but let his head fall into the crook of a cool neck; that filled his nostrils with that enticing cologne. He sobbed more.

" _...Why are you crying?"_ Castiel was so confused, why was his past so painful for the boy? He didn't even get this angry.

"Why aren't you?" Dean sniffled out, finally gripping Cas's sides. He pulled back enough to look at Dean's face, wiping tears carefully off his healing face. "You're amazing, Cas. You deserve to be happy, yet you keep getting fucked over...It isn't fair…" Dean's chin trembled, looking at Castiel like...like he'd let him down somehow.

" _Dean…"_ He'd said those words again. That sentence that had been tormenting Castiel for a while. Dean truly felt like a failure at not protecting Castiel from something that happened before his birth. He was crying for him. Castiel was having trouble controlling a tear filled smile. No one had ever cared this much about him, not in this way. His heart pounded in his chest as he found himself leaning forward, closer to Dean's lips. Using a little too much force, it caused an unsuspecting Dean to stumble backward a foot or two. He hit the torch on the ground and lost his balance, falling out of Castiel's grip and back into a stack of rusty shelves. As soon as he slammed into them, he slid to the floor. The force causing open paint cans from above to come crashing down around him, effectively covering his hair in a thick coat of "sapphire blue". After a moment of shock, Dean staring up at an equally surprised Russian, he glared at the man, and that was all it took for Castiel to lose it. Laughing so heartily that even Dean couldn't contain a chuckle.

Castiel eventually tried to suppress his laughter, just barely, and did his best to keep his features neutral when Dean gave him another hard stare. "Not another sound." The younger man said quickly, his earlier anger completely put out by the half gallon of paint in his hair and shoulders.

Noticing the hidden amusement sparkling in Cas's eyes as he wiped the paint from his face. "I'm serious." For a moment it was silent, Dean continuing to try and wipe the thick residue off him with little luck. His hair stuck up in odd directions and he spat continuously to keep the paint from his mouth; luckily he had the goggles still on to protect his eyes.

"... _Perhaps we use your hair as brush…"_ Castiel couldn't stop his mouth from turning up any longer when he realized how much Dean's hair resembled the tip of a paint brush. He chuckled out the rest of his sentence. " _...to finish wall, hm_?" Dean let him laugh for a moment, a small grin on his own face as he nodded his head. Giving a little, devious chuckle of his own he reached down and grabbed the half spilt paint bucket while removing his goggles; which he tossed to the side.

"Alright funny man, I think you need a 'touch-up'." Dean's grin widened when Castiel pointed his finger and gave a half stern look.

" _Do not dare...Dean...put it down."_ Cas tried to keep a serious face, but he couldn't stop a laugh or two as his mouth twitched up again. He took a quick step toward the door, Dean matching him with a full cheshire grin now in place.

"This color suits you though!" Dean laughed, blocking Castiel's escape and quickly splashing fresh paint all on his tattered shirt. Cas's mouth falls open in momentary shock, looking down at the blue glob running down his torso.

" _You are in big trouble pup…"_ Castiel grinned with mischief of his own. Dean sauntered closer, smearing the paint around with a gleeful chuckle. His hands were gripped by the wrists, Cas trapping him. " _Let me give you big hug, yeah?"_

Dean burst into laughter when Castiel pressed their torsos together and rubbed animatedly. Unable to pull away, due to his wrists being trapped, the teen decided to retaliate by pressing his face against Cas's neck, ignoring the sting from the bruising, and smearing more paint upward until his cheek was against a 5 o'clock shadow. The small whiskers tickled, but he didn't back down.

Dean tilted his head and kissed Castiel's cheek several times with no warning, spreading the blue paint around with every peck. The Russian laughed deep in his stomach, the sound sending chills down Dean's spine and sparking a warmth in his groin. His lips pressed into the corner of that gorgeous smile and he hesitated in pulling away. When he did, blue eyes met his and Dean's heart sped up. He leaned forward again, much slower than his other kisses, and lightly presses into dry lips. Castiel's smile fell, his pupils expanding as he tightened his grip on Dean's wrists. It may have just been his imagination, but Dean could've sworn Castiel was trying to kiss him back before he tripped. Carefully, he pressed a bit harder and he suppressed a grin when the older male tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Cas pulled back slightly, a troubled look on his face.

Not wanting Cas to flee at what just happened, Dean opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a door creaking had the moment shattered. Both men jumped apart, like on fire, as Claire stood at the entrance with wide eyes.


	5. Perfect

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Claire's Dad**

 **"Perfect"**

 **Note:** **  
**So, this is not the order I planned on writing my three fics, but this one got finished first. It is easily the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for the reviews and comments! I love you guys! I am still working on my other fics! Sorry for the wait! Computer will be in soon(I hope…)!  
Also, thanks to Lily Andrea for listening to me rant about the ideas for this story.  
Thank you members of our group on FB  
AND  
Thank you to all the wonderful Admins of said group! You guys make me laugh even on days I don't want to do anything but hibernate! 3

I forgot to italicize Crowley for his English accent, but I think we all know what he sounds like without slanty words.

OH  
If you guys happen to notice any errors I missed, please let me know. 3

* * *

Claire paced quickly in front of the sofa that her father now occupied. Castiel was still covered in blue paint, his elbows rested on his knees as he slumped forward to rest his head in his palms. He was trying so hard to find the right words, just like Claire was also attempting with pacing. This made the room eerily quiet, besides the floor clicking softly under the blonde's steps. Her arms were crossed, and when she spared her father a glance it was followed by what sounded like frustration.

Deciding to, as the American's say "test the waters", Castiel found the nerve to lift his head slightly, following his daughter's movements. **"...Sweetheart, I-"** Claire abruptly stopped in front of him, arms still crossed and staring with expectancy. He could sense the tension and he found himself opening his mouth just to close it. This happened a few times until his head fell back into his waiting palms with a sigh similar to Claire. What could he possibly say? The pacing started up again.

 **"...What were you thinking?"** She blurted out so quickly that it startled Castiel. **"Please tell me that there is a good explanation as to why I walked in on my -father- making out with my friend? My under-aged** **friend!?"** Claire had picked up Sam for Dean, just like her papa had asked. She really didn't think anything wrong with the two hanging out, even with their age gap. She knew Castiel had always had a soft spot for youths and those less fortunate, but never did she imagine she would walk in on THAT.

 **"It was not...making out."** Cas raised his head once more, sounding like a pouting child, opening his eyes to look at her. **"We were...it...it's complicated."**

 **"Complicated...?"** Claire huffed, shaking her head at her father. If that wasn't an understatement. **"...Have you two been...sleeping...to-"** She was relieved when Castiel interrupted.

 **"We have done no such thing!"** He tried to keep the flush of embarrassment off his face. Talking about this sort of thing with his daughter was new. " **What you saw, that is all we've done. I swear** **it!"** He added to the end because Claire didn't look like she believed him.

 **"Then...what the hell is going on?"** She finally stared into his eyes, pleading to understand. **"...And tell me the truth."**

* * *

Oh he so screwed up.

I mean, he majorly screwed up!

Dean let out a frustrated noise, smacking himself in the head once again as he walked down the street to his house. Sam wasn't far behind him, trying to figure out why his big brother had fled Castiel's so fast once he and Claire arrived.

Lately they have spent hours at the mansion, but Dean was in such a hurry to leave, Sam almost forgot his backpack. Now he has spent the last 30 minutes listening and watching Dean curse himself out quietly. "...Why are you covered in paint?" Sam tried asking carefully, hoping to miss any minefields. Maybe he got in trouble for spilling it?

"I...I tripped." Dean's reply was short, he seemed more into his own thoughts than answering him right now. "Oh...Okay...Are you...like...okay? Did you have a fight with Mr. Novak?"

"No!" Dean snapped, but quickly realized he was being harsh and Sammy had been through enough because of his bullshit. "...No." He answered more calmly, slowing down to walk next to his younger sibling. "I wasn't fighting with..." Dean snorted in amusement before saying, "Mr. Novak". It was just an odd thing to call Cas now. "I, uh, I might be in trouble with Claire Novak though..."

"Again?" Sam rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys still hadn't made up from the first fight?"

"We haven't..." That definitely didn't seem like it was gonna happen now. Man, her face when she caught Dean all over her dad...

That thought brought back the memory of Castiel's lips pressed to his and he couldn't contain a momentary smile, but it was quickly replaced by Claire's shocked face.

Great.

The one time he manages to get over his memories of Nick, he gets something else. Fucking perfect. "Stupid therapist…" Dean was back to scowling. Crowley was to blame for all of this.

 **Flashback**

"So...this 'Lucifer' fellow sounds horrid." Crowley grimaced, leaning back in his chair. Dean had just finished telling him about the two attacks and how Castiel was involved, with extreme hesitancy; getting Cas in any trouble was heavy on his mind. "You must be having so many feelings darling..."

"...Yeah, well..." He gave a shrug, looking away from the man's attempted eye contact. He was afraid he's break down, and that just wasn't going to happen. Noticing his defenses were still high, Crowley took another approach.

"Castiel seems to be quite the 'Knight in shining armor', hm?" He watched closely as Dean's features softened and a small smile slowly appeared on his face. He gave a nod.

"He's...He's been great." Dean admitted, not realizing how easily his feelings could be read by Mr. King's trained eyes.

"You feel a certain dependency to him?"

"I...uh, well...He's...I feel like I..." Dean sighed, giving up for a moment and letting his wall down slightly. "I feel like I'd be lost without him sometimes...yeah...What of it?" His guard came back quickly when Crowley began to write in that damn book again.

"Nothing, nothing at all...It is perfectly natural for you to cling to someone comforting after such a horrific ordeal."

"...It is?" He felt a little relief at that, knowing his attachment wasn't an odd thing.

"Of course dear, he was the one who was there when you needed it the most. Why? Are you concerned about something?"

"...I just...Cas-Casti-...Mr. Novak...He makes me feel...uhm..." It was hard to fight his natural urge to hold everything in, the complete fear he was doing something wrong by saying his feelings out loud. "Nothing I say can be repeated...right?"

"That's right." Crowley reassured with a casual grin, waiting patiently.

"...I think I...kinda...really...love...him...?" Dean forced out, regretting it as he said it. "Just...forget that! I don't know what the fuck I'm saying..."

"I think you know exactly what you're saying, and that is perfectly okay."

"...Really?" Dean was surprised, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Although…"

He tensed up at the word. "'Although'? What 'Although'? Why is there an 'Although'?" Dean questioned nervously.

"My god, you must relax boy." Crowley said, continuing to smile. "Although...This could simply be you believing you're 'in love', but the reality is that you are mixing up extreme gratitude, or infatuation, with the emotion."  
Dean tried to take a breath, and calm his nerves, but quickly stood at the Therapists last words. "You think I'd actually mix those things up?" He huffed in disbelief. "As if I like having these feelings for a guy almost twice my age -and- a good friend's dad to top it off!?"

"Not including his social standing in the real world." Crowley was not phased by his outburst, propping his head up on his hand and sighing.

"Yeah, and his...his social standing?" Dean cocked his head to the side.

"You have no idea who he is...do you?" Crowley rolled his eyes. "I suppose we can rule out you being a gold digger then." He muttered, putting his hands up in self defense when Dean gave him a nasty look. "I'm only saying, maybe you should read a business magazine, soon, AND...to know if these feelings are real all you have to do is stay close to him as a friend for 15 months."

"...Why 15 months?" It was Dean's turn to sigh, plopping back in his chair once more.

"It takes 15 months for the brain to drain away infatuation and only real love will remain...If it is true." Crowley informed.

"So...I just have to stay close to him until then…?"

"That's right, my lovely."

 **End Flashback**

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Sam tugged at his shirt. Sure, Crowley didn't tell him to kiss Castiel, but he might as well have with that 'stay close to him' advice. How the hell do you stop yourself from making a move on the person you like when they are right there!?

"Dean!" Sam yelled, tugging at his shirt again.

"What?" He finally said with a glare down at the young teen.

"Look!" Dean looked over to where Sammy was pointing and let out a groan. Their father's big rig sat in the driveway.

"Just fucking perfect…" And this was the icing on top of a fucked up day. Dean thought as he forced himself to finish the walk home.

Sam is the first to the door, opening it and running inside, Dean follows but much slower. "Dad!" the youngest Winchester grinned when he turned the corner into the kitchen to see John standing by the fridge. He was well built, a decently thick and dark beard covering most of his lower face, and wearing loose blue jeans with a black shirt. He gave a smile to Sam, holding open an arm and inviting him in for a hug. Sammy accepted, wrapping his arms around his dad. He received a strong pat on the back before John pulled him back and bent down slightly. "Hey there kid…Gettin' pretty tall there, huh?" He continued to grin, but Dean tensed when he noticed John inspecting Sam's bruised neck. He swallowed hard when similar eyes pinned him with a hard stare, John's smile became tight. "Dean…" his father acknowledged, releasing Sam finally.

"H-hey, dad…" Dean tried not to take a reflexive step back, crossing his arms in the doorway while he was approached; he held a breath when John looked as if he was inspecting him.

The fist bumping not so gently into his shoulder did get a flinch from him, but only slightly. "...You look like shit...What's all over you?" Dean tried not to roll his eyes. This was his dad's version of worrying because Winchesters never get too emotional.

"Just...spilt some paint." He admitted, stepping back from his father's reach. He walked to the cabinets beside the fridge and pulled them open. "I promised Sammy his favorite food for dinner…" Dean grabbed the waffle mix and turned to look at his dad. "...How long are you staying this time?" He really wasn't trying to sound bitter, but John Winchester was steadily becoming well known for his ability to disappear. Why be happy to see someone who didn't ever want to see you?

"I'll be here for dinner, if that's what you're worried about…" John answered, crossing his arms with a frown. "Seems like I can't expect you to be responsible while out of sight…" And there it was. Dean clenched his jaw and continued to gather the ingredients for Sammy's waffles in silence.

"Dean has been doing fine dad!" Sam, noticing the growing tension in the air, quickly spoke up. He gave his best smile, and motioned to himself. "My grades are up, I always have clean clothes and food…"

"An injured neck, new hospital bills, and the whole police department on our front lawn…" John added on with a slow shake of his head.

"That wasn't his fau-"

"Save it Sam…" Dean bit out, effectively silencing his sibling. He gave John a dirty glare, dropping the eggs a little too roughly on the counter. "...Not like he cares, he's made up his mind on who to blame, right dad?"

John didn't say anything for a long while, just stared back at his oldest child. Finally, he walked over to take over making the "meal". "I am not in the mood to fight Dean…" It came out as a sigh. Dean was more or less pushed toward the living room. "Go take a shower boy, you're filthy, we'll discuss a few things later."

He wasn't sure why being called dirty, when he obviously was, stung so much coming from John but he'd be damned if he showed he cared in anyway. "Yes, sir." Dean said out of habit, but no real emotion shone through. He walked to the bathroom quickly, just wanting some distance from his father. "...At least he's sober…" He mumbled as the bathroom door clicked close. "...For now."

* * *

 **"...Oh, my god…"** Claire finally managed to squeeze out through her shock. After a good hour of arguing, she got her father to tell her everything. He had never fought to keep something from her like this since her mom left them. **"I...I should've known!"** Guilt crept on her face. **"I saw him that day…I…"** Castiel quickly gripped her hands, making her look at his still paint covered face; it was dry now and starting to itch like crazy while it peeled.

 **"He didn't want the people he cares for to worry, or look at him differently. He would've told you in his own time…"** Claire's eyes become glassy and she sniffled. She looked down at her dad's hands clenched around hers and squeezed look back up into his eyes.

 **"So...you've been helping him cope with it?"** She questioned, but already knew the answer. She just wanted to say it outloud to better understand. **"He caught feelings for you and you...returned them?"** It was Castiel's turn to look down, stepping back and letting her hands fall with a sigh.

 **"Not quite like that…"** He mumbled. What a mess he'd made. **"Dean is very...vulnerable right now. He is mixing up emotions. I shouldn't have let that kiss happen."** What the hell was wrong with him? Since when did he become weak to a person's crush? It wasn't like Dean was the first person to make a move on him, even when he was still with his wife, but something about the younger man had his stomach in knots from day one. A connection of some sort. That didn't change the fact that Dean was still considered a child…

Claire watched silently for a moment as Castiel became lost in thought. She could tell he was troubled and stressing, but worry took over his features the most. It dawned on her that her dad had actual feelings for her friend. She hadn't seen him so wound up over anyone. It may be hard to believe, but Cas was quite the player when he wanted to be. He was always true to her mother, but she'd seen how he handled people in the business world. One winning smile from Castiel Novak and a few well placed words, had women(and some men) listening to his every instruction; like he was actually an angel sent from above. It was something she wouldn't believe her dad , well, her home dad capable of if she hadn't witnessed it. Castiel was a person who wore personalities like skin; whether is be happy and flirty, or determined and smug. He got what he wanted in life. Very few know the real "man behind the mask", but the real deal is all Dean had met so far.

 _...And he already admitted he loves him as he is._

She sighed, beginning to understand. **"Daddy?"** She called to him, reaching for his arm. His attention was back on her in seconds as he tried to figure out how long he'd been spaced out. **"Dean he...I mean...He's young, but has lived a rough life. I think...I think you connect with him because you lived a similar life in your youth. He is very emotional right now, who wouldn't be, but…"** She bit her lip, deciding not to tell him that the person Dean confessed to loving was him. That was Dean's place. **"You are good for him, and this is the most I've seen you focus on something besides me or work...So, maybe he is good for you too."** She smiled by the end, just happy to see her dad feeling again. She could tell, that if it didn't involve her, Castiel had all but blocked people from his personal life. And yet, Dean jumps right in the middle of it in a week. Boy, was he in for a shock when discovers the rest of her father. Did he even know who Cas really was?

 **"Honey…"** Castiel started, but sighed and let his shoulders relax with a appreciative smile. **"You're too good for me sometimes, thank you."** His face tightened soon after he spoke though and he coughed to balance the awkwardness he felt inside. **"I promise to be less...well...less…"**

 **"Less gender bent Mrs. Robinson, and more Mister Rogers?"** She stated boldly, loving her dad's blush. **"At least until his birthday? What you have to lose if it gets out you rob the cradle…"**

 **"Enough references!"** Castiel grumbled, his face still hot. Claire felt complete satisfaction, getting him to be so flustered didn't happen. Ever.

 **"Hey, if I'm going to have to put up with your stepdad is the same age as you jokes, I think you can handle this."** She shot back, the humor of the situation finally catching up to her. She laughed, and Castiel couldn't help but grin back while shaking his head disapprovingly. **"What is with the paint? Wait, do I want to know?"** ****

**"It was an accident...and stepfather? Isn't that a bit too soon and immature of you?"** he placed his hands on his hips, but couldn't stop that damn grin even while he continued to blush. ****

**"That's what people will say about your new trophy husband!"** Claire laughed harder, not being able to stop herself. She fell to her knees, images of Dean playing the trophy husband wearing a crown filled her thoughts. **"Oh god, he'd be so good at it!"**

Rolling his eyes he turned and left his daughter to die laughing on the floor. He might as well get dinner started, she was doing well on entertaining herself. He made it to the kitchen and an image of Dean sitting near the coffee machine, dozing sleepily while he waited for the first pot to finish. He was shirtless and as soon as lovely green eyes locked on his, 'Dean' smiled sweetly before fading away. Castiel leaned against the closest counter and covered his eyes with his hand. Now Claire's insanity was infecting his brain. Dean in the kitchen making coffee. Dean waking up in his bed. Dean kissing him gently before he leaves for work. Dean working on the car. **"For the love of...He...You haven't even known him very long? You don't even really know him!"** He snapped at himself, forcing the images away. **"Behave!"** With that he quickly busied his hands with dinner, and doing everything to keep the image of Dean from breaking his concentration.

What was this?

* * *

"...Is it like a kinky thing?" Sam randomly blurted out, still trying to figure out what was bothering his older brother.

"Oh god, no...I mean...no!" Dean stopped himself from saying something that was pass pg-13 sexually. Sam only liked M-rated when it involved video games with violence and gore. He couldn't wait for the twerp to get a few years older, so he could talk to him about things like sex. He had just gotten out of the shower, and managed to scrub off most the paint with soap and very hot water. There were a few spots in his hair and specks on his neck, but they would come off by the next shower for sure. "Just stop worrying about it. Why are you in my room any way?" He questioned, pulling on a white tank top and clean blue jeans. He brushed his hair and frowned into the mirror. Sam wasn't the only one who needed a trim.

Little Winchester gave a shrug. "I don't know? You took the longest shower ever, and wanted to make sure you didn't jump out the window like last time…" He sound like he had a bit of spite in his voice, but Dean just chuckled.

"Oh come on Sammy...It was either I vamp out while he was distracted, or we'd end up on one of those forensic shows. It isn't my fault you weren't quick enough." Dean remembered looking back at his sibling as his dad came in with a beer in one hand and already in the middle of one of his overshared military stories. It was the only reason he didn't turn back for his little brother. When John was talking about certain parts of his youth, he was happy and harmless. He was also repetitive and boring, but the keyword was harmless. Dean knew their dad would just talk until he passed out and Sam's only injury would be to his patience. It wasn't that John had ever seriously physically abused them, but he had moments seeing his dad angry and wasted enough to consider it.

"He made me sing that stupid war song...four times." Sam pouted.

"Look on the bright-side, bro, if it would've been me left behind I would only make him think of what a mistake he made by "Having a brat so young" and that…" Dean was smiling, but Sam knew by just feeling it in the air that this stuff really ate away at him. "...that would've lead straight into, "...but Mary wanted kids so bad"...and we'd have ended the evening with a flipped coffee table and a hole in the hallway wall as I tried to keep his drunk ass from going to the bar and getting arrested." He recited it so easily, like it was the normal outcome to a night with the Winchesters.

"...I can barely remember how he was when mom was alive anymore." Sam spoke softly, his eyes cast to the floor and hidden by his bangs. "It was like...like we lost…" His face contorted in pain and Dean had him in a hug so fast that it took Sam a second to realize and hug back.

"Like we lost both of them...I know Sammy…" He kissed the top of his head, noticing how much less he had to bend from a few months ago. Sam was growing pretty fast. He carefully grabbed each of Sam's shoulders and pushed away far enough to give him the brightest smile he could muster. "It doesn't matter though, because you'll always have me, alright? I'm not going anywhere…"

Sam gave a smile back and nodded. "...And you have me." He said with just as much love.

"Now that is an awesome deal. I'll take it." Dean strained more than ever to pick up a happily squealing Sam onto his shoulder and spin around.

"Dean! Sam! Fall in!" John's order broke the brotherly moment. Dean carefully sat Sam down, letting out a few deep breaths. Yeah, Sammy was definitely growing. When did he get so fucking heavy?

"...Maybe he wants to play spades?" Dean tried to sound optimistic, recalling one of the few happy times they had as a family since mom died.

"Did you hide that stupid military roster?" Sam was not ready for another story night.

"Little brother, give me some credit." Dean huffed, walking into the hall after Sam. "You think I'd risk having to play Charlie? Nothing good ever happens to poor Charlie, okay?" He gave a wink at Sammy's chuckle. They became silent as they entered the living room, John stood near the center of the room, right next to the coffee table.

"...I've decided that you boys need some help around here." John began, pacing back and forth in front of them, slowly. Dean felt a knot in his stomach. It was a mixture of guilt of not meeting his dad's expectation, dread that said dad might move in full time, and also excitement for the last mentioned as well. His dad could be a major jerk, but he was also the person Dean took after and unfortunately looked up to(in secret though, 'cause the jackass didn't need to know) the most. It was his fucking dad. "I called in someone that will keep you two on the right path." Dean should've known better. Disappointment took over after that; why did he always set himself up for it. Their dad took the over the road jobs the same year mom died. That was 6 years ago. Dean needed to accept that John Winchester was never coming back like he was, the great dad he remembers.

"Right path?" Dean couldn't stop the anger from being let down yet again, or apparently his mouth. "Oh, you mean like a parent ? Yeah, I have no idea what having one of those must be like." He glared back at his dad for as long as he could, but John always won in the end and Dean shifted his gaze to the newly fixed, Nick's fat head shaped, hole. Immediately he found himself wishing Castiel would bust back in. The hand gripping his chin roughly, forcing his eyes back to a pair similar to his own in shape.

There was not as much anger in his dad's eyes as usual and when they softened a bit, along with the hand crushing his face, Dean had a moment of shock. "...Watch the sass boy, I know it is half your damn genetic make-up but...I'm...trying, okay?" It was spoken calmly and their was no overwhelming smell of liquor coming from him. He was still sober, at this hour? He let go of Dean, a worried Sam tugged his hand. He must've grabbed it the same time John grabbed his face not to feel the death grip Sammy had on him.

"I'm fine." Dean whispered with a small smile. He rubbed his jaw, but turned his attention back to their dad.

"I brought someone who-"

"Oh for the love of baby Jesus, could you be any slower!?" All three males quickly turned to the kitchen entrance.

"Uncle Bobby!" Sam's smile nearly broke his face, he quickly ran to hug the aging man. "I thought you were in touring the world for old stuff?" Bobby hummed in amusement, patting Sam's head.

"That 'old stuff', is called antiques, and I have been!" Bobby started, but John interrupted.

"You can catch up -after- I finish explaining, huh?" Dean would say John sounded annoyed, but didn't want to push the boundary just yet. What the hell did he mean he was trying?

"Well, don't take your sweet time then, I'm not getting any younger over here!" Bobby shouted back, no fear or care that he was offending the oldest of the Winchester clan. John rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth when Bobby quickly pulled Dean into a hug. "You okay, son?" He whispered and hugged him tighter.

Great...Dad must've told Bobby about the attack. Just...Perfect.

"Fine...I-I'm fine Bobby." Dean answered, hugging him back. Mostly the return hug was because Bobby was the only other person they counted as actual family. He was technically their mother's uncle, and their great uncle but that was a lot of unnecessary words. That said, he'd be lying if he said he didn't get a small swell of happiness at seeing his dad's face. It was like he was angry that Bobby could be so close to them. Dean dared to think he was jealous, because if he was...that would mean he had to care, right?

"As I was saying…" John spoke loudly until everyone quieted down. Bobby just fixed his worn out baseball cap and gave the boys, who did their best not to smile, a hidden eye roll as the ex commander continued. "After Dean's last phone call and the current...situation he's gotten himself into." Dean stopped smiling at that and felt that awful sting of rejection and guilt rising. "I've talk to Bobby and he's agreed to move in for a while. At least until this whole mess blows over. After I finish this year up, I'm gonna mov-"

"...'Situation I've gotten myself into'?" Dean abruptly said. He sounded calm, but Sam's face said the exact opposite and he was the first to take a step closer to Bobby. "Really? Tell me dad? How did I get myself raped ?" He finally said the word, he said it to his dad. Now that he said it though, he couldn't reel anything back in. "You come here out of obligation just to tell me how much I fuck up all the time, fine...whatever." Dean's eye locked onto his dad's again. "But what the fuck do you think I was doing? I was at fucking school, like every other kid!"

"Dean, stop th-" John crossed his arms, but Dean moved into his personal space in two large strides; his chest pressed into his father's arms as their eyes remained locked. His dad was taller, but only by an inch or so.

"No, sir!" He growled, so tired of being hurt by the person he treasured as a child. "Is it because I like guys, huh? Does that bother the big military man?"

"...No." John answered with surprising calmness, uncrossing his arms to step that last step and bring his son's chest to his. "I don't give a damn who you screw...works out better if they can't get pregnant."

"Then what the hell did you mean!?" Dean still managed to keep his dad's gaze, but he could feel that little boy inside of him slowly forcing his way to the surface.

John seemed to think about it for a moment, giving Sam a glance then Bobby(who tried to silently warn him to tread carefully). However, this was John Winchester and sparing feelings was not a skill he mastered. "Nick Malone." He said the name and it was enough to make Dean's rage falter.

"...Yeah...what about the prick?" Dean forced out. He couldn't back down now.

"He was once a pretty close friend of yours, no?" John leaned forward, making Dean slowly side step toward the front door out of instinct. "He...does what he does and you don't tell me shit." The last few words were aggressive, their dad's anger finally revealing itself. "This "friend" of yours then comes to my house and attempts to suffocate your little brother!" John has stepped toward his oldest, making Dean step back. This happened a few more times, until Dean was in arms reach of the door.

"I didn't know he was going to get out of jail!" Dean defended, his voice breaking. He already felt worthless as shit for getting Sam caught up in this and the last thing he needed was his dad adding to it, but he started this with his damn mouth. "That's one of your biggest problems, boy! You flirt with every Tom, Dick and Sally...Could you really not see this as an outcome?" John shoved his shoulder and Dean stumbled back. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to damn it! Dean bit his lip, looking at the ground with emotions inside him fighting for dominance. "And still...you don't tell me until the day after! Dean...Damn it!" John raised his fist, but only rubbed his own face aggressively. "You trust too damn easy to act like the town whore! At least keep your little brother out of it!" As soon as the last word left his lip, Dean would've sworn he saw regret cross his father's face, but Dean didn't have the willpower to keep looking at him.

"What the hell John!?" He faintly heard Bobby start yelling at his dad, but the only thing he could comprehend in that moment was how badly he needed to get away. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He made it out the door in a numb-like state and to the end of the driveway before hard tugs on his tank top had him slowly turning. It took another few seconds to realize Sam was talking to him frantically. He was so zoned out, all he could think was how pretty the setting sun made the sky that he watched reflecting in Sam's eyes.

"-doesn't mean it! He just said it to be a jerk...like you say things to me to piss me off…" Sam looked anxious. "Even...Even if he did mean it who cares! I don't see you like that, so don't leave!" He had tears running down his cheeks by the time he finished.

"...Leave?" Dean blinked, his brother's pain putting his on the back burner. He got down on one knee and gave a weak smile. "I'm just...going to Gabe's for the night. Sam...I'd follow you to hell and back. So just face the fucking fact and get it through that big ass head, you're stuck with me." Sam visible relaxed, like Dean deciding he'd had enough of his dad and vanishing was a huge worry for him. "Besides, if I run away...I'm gonna need a good wingman to help catch my next whore-y target!" Dean had looked over Sam's shoulder to once again glare at their father, who must've come outside to get Sam. Not like he came outside for him. Oh, he was hurting bad, but Dean refused to make Sam suffer because of it. He'd just cry like a pansy in Gabriel's bathroom. Wasn't like he wasn't used to the pain on some level.

"Can't I come?" Sam got his attention again. "I like going to Gabe's. Sure, he's only a year and a half older than me and likes to act like a smartass...and likes to say my name wrong...but he's okay. I'll be extra good?" Normally the puppy eyes Sam was currently using on full blast, would've been all it took for Dean to allow his brother to tag along but something told him his dad would have another opinion.

"Hey now, we can't leave those two alone all night...By dawn only one will be left standing." Sam looked back with Dean then they looked at each other and grinned while saying at the same time.

"My money's on Bobby."

"I'll tell Gabriel how much you liiike him though." Dean tickled his sides and Sam laughed loudly.

"I just said he was okay!" He said between laughs as he shoved Dean's hands away. Was that a blush? Maybe he tickled him too long? Hm. Dean let his train of thought go when John walked over.

"No one is going anywhere." He said with a finality in his tone Dean recognized as 'Defy me and suffer my wrath'. "So, inside."

Dean hissed through his teeth, doing what he did best and hiding his pain with a shrug and shooting his mouth off. It was followed by his practiced, "I think I'm adorable" smile. "Sorry Commander Assface...I just have this insatiable urge to get fucked against my will. Wouldn't want you to think I was slacking on my title of town whore."

"Dean…" Bobby sighed, but just shook his head at first. A child of Mary was more stubborn than a mule with anger issues, he already guessed that, but an offspring of both Mary and John? The kid had to have a head harder than diamond. "...Promise you'll be back tomorrow? I didn't come all this way not to see your ass." Dean's features softened as soon as he turned from his current pain.

"You know I wouldn't miss our loving late night cussing contests…" He didn't turn back to his dad, just kissed Sam's forehead and started to walk away. John gripped his upper arm so tightly, Dean knew he'd have another bruise to his collection.

"I just told you to get your ass inside! You're not an adult yet!" There was frustration clear in his voice, but also a hint of...desperation? No. Fear? Dean was too tired to keep trying to find any part of his dad that cared about him by this point. He jerked free and stumbled away several feet before looking back at the man.

"Oh please, you made me an adult the year you left us here alone! Don't try to swoop in like a super parent now! You've made it pretty clear I'm an embarrassment and a huge failure! So fuck off!

"Dean Michael Winchester…" John warned.

"I repeat, fuck off!" Dean yelled. "How fucking dare you randomly come back here and just think you can be top Alpha. No, you ran away! You left your grieving sons. You gave up on being a dad!" Dean screamed with pent up rage, but quickly swallowed it and gave a wild smile. "I learned to stop needing you, so do what you do best _daddy_...and run."

The silence stretched for several minutes. John opened his mouth then closed it. "Dean...I" He replied after another pause. He looked conflicted, like he was trying to find the right words, but gave up with a sigh. "Fine."

"...Fine." Dean repeated then turned and walked towards Gabriel's house.

Bobby patted Sam's back and gently pulled him inside, giving the two an exasperated look. "Two hot heads with their guards up high." He sighed and continued. "Not gonna get anywhere near a good relationship at this rate." Sam gave him a questioning look, but Bobby told him he was just rambling to himself. The growing teen only shrugged and walked to his room to drown his frustrations of his little broken family by killing zombies.

John opened the door and slammed it with a yell at it. "That boy can piss me off in ways that'd make his mother proud!" He yelled with a few fast breaths.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked with a frown. "I thought you wanted help repairing your relationship with Dean and Sam?"

"I do!" John said. "...'Course I do...but Bobby he's just. So…!" The trucker made two fists and shook his arms in the air at the door again.

"...muuuch like his daddy?" Bobby finished for him. John stood frozen for a moment then slowly deflated. "I can't handle me. Why couldn't he take after his mom?"

"If he'd taken after Mary, you'd have been castrated at that "town whore" mess…" Bobby pointed out and John groaned.

"...Fuck...I really said that?"

"We all heard it, sunshine...How quickly we forget the teen-aged you." Bobby laughed at the memories.

"That has nothing to do with now…" John said, but it didn't sound convincing at all.

"Oh please...When I said he takes after you...I meant you made a perfect replica." Bobby laughed softly when John groaned again. "You know...maybe if you told him about your past before the military...and how very...hmm...open with your sexuality you were…" Bobby hinted loudly.

"...It was only a few boyfriends." John scratched his head while nodding. "...I've always liked women more and then I was in the military, married...it doesn't seem relevant to talk about it, but if you think it will help…"

"It will." Sam stood in the hall entrance and grinned like he learned a secret he shouldn't. He could care less about his dad's sexuality(It was gross either way) though, he was more interested in his dad repairing relationships part. "You want to make up with Dean?" He said excitedly. "Like -really- make up?" John faced his son and gave Bobby a glance to ask what he should do.

"Talk to your kid." Bobby deadpanned. John was emotionally screwed up.

"I...uh...yeah, yeah I do...I want to with you too...you know…" John said nervously, not sure how deep Sam's resentment might run for him.

"Your dad gave up drinking." Bobby tossed out there and Sam lit up even more.

"You did, for real gave it up?" Sam still held his controller in his hands, his fingers tightening until they were white.

"Well...It's only been a month...I was waiting a bit longer to tell y'all…" He gave the older man a half glare. "BUt...uh...Yeah...that's the plan any wa-" Sam dropped the controller on the ground and ran into his father's chest with enough force to make him stumble back. John secured his footing and chuckled, returning the hug. It didn't last long though, Sam pulling away to punch him in the arm.

Hard.

Bobby laughed immediately while John tried to act like that didn't hurt like hell. "What was that for…?" John asked to a glaring Sam. Oh yeah, he got that face from his mother.

"If you are trying to fix our relationships then why were you such a prick!? Dean wouldn't have left if you acted like this instead of Commander Controls all!" Sam said in an eerily calm voice, crossing his arms and making the face Dean called 'Bitchface number 1".

"I didn-..." John took a breath and let it out. "It's not like I want to be...It just ends up that way with your brother…"

Sam looked confused. "Listen kid…" Bobby spoke up. "Your brother was older than you when Mary...when she passed." The three males seemed to pause in silence for her on instinct then Bobby continued. "Dean has taken a lot of scars and bad memories from the Original hot head over here…" He motioned to John who only looked down in shame. "You've always had your brother when it got bad, but Dean sometimes had no one to lean on. All that anger and hurt sticks with ya...Gonna take a fire hose to clean that gunk off."

"But Dean had me." Sam argued. "I help him...and I make sure to be good all the time."

"And you're a great kid, which definitely made things easier for him, but there are some things parents, or in this instance, big brothers have to do to that are too heavy to lean on a child. You are the most important person to Dean, so he will do anything to keep you feeling safe and loved." Sam still didn't seem to be getting it, so the old man broke it down more. "He ever tuck you in?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, when I was younger."

"Did you ever tuck him in?" Bobby didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings, but he was getting old enough to start hearing the truth.

"...No…" Sam slowly started to think of all the things Dean did for him that no one did for Dean. Checking for monsters when he was younger, giving him medicine, making dentist appointments, buying food...the list doesn't end. Bobby stood and not so gently shoved John toward his now teary eyed son.

"Tag, your it." He said with amusement and walked away.

John glared after him, but reluctantly placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam...Hey, Sammy...look at me?" Sam blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears but failing as he looked up. "It's not your fault what Dean went through, alright?" He rubbed his head affectionately. "All of that is on me. It's big brother's job to take care of the little brother...and it was supposed to be mine to take care of him."

Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "...You really fucked that up."

There was a pause before John started to laugh. Was Sam allowed to cuss? He laughed even harder when he realised he should know the answer to that. He didn't say anything about it this time, just agreed.

"Yeah, I fucked up in a big way." John chuckled a bit more before the seriousness set back in. "I want to fix it though...I just...your brother and I know how to piss each other off and we end up causing more destruction from past pains. We lose ourselves...and say stupid, untrue, and hurtful things." John pulled Sam into a hug and stood up with a soft sigh. "Even when...the exact opposite is what we were aiming for…" He glanced back at the door for a moment before closing his eyes in disgust at himself.

Perfect first day...

Dean stood outside Gabriel's house, his phone to his ear as he listened to the ringing.

"Heeeey, this is Gabriel annnd I obviously missed your call. Oppsie! Leave me a message and if you're hot I will call back. Byee."

Dean glared at nothing and waited for the beep. "You are the suckiest best friend right now...It is nearly 8pm cocksucker...Where the fuck are you?" Dean hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He decided to walk to the Cafe and see if he recognized anyone while he waiting for Gabriel to reappear. Halfway there his thoughts consumed him and he walked right past the place he'd gone to for years, but he didn't snap out of it until he found himself standing at the bottom of a familiar mansion. He blinked then closed his eyes in mental exhaustion. Of course he'd walk here. Why wouldn't he end his night with a huge helping of awkward. Even though he thought it a bad idea, he couldn't stop himself from walking to the door and ringing the bell.

It took a moment, considering how huge this place was, but the door slowly opened and a timid Claire stared up at him. "Hey Dean…" She spoke first, but it didn't ease the tension.

"H-Hey...uh...I have no idea why I'm here...but I really don't want to go home right now." He wasn't sure how much emotion cracked through on his face, but it was enough to have Claire rubbing his arm for comfort. "I'll just sit in the garage...if you want?"

"Don't be ridiculous...Come and sit in the living room." She let him in without another word.

"Thanks…" He rubbed his face quickly, trying to stop any water works. Still not crying damn it.

"What happened? Is Sam okay?" She asked with growing worry.

"No, I mean, yeah, yeah...Sam is good. He's at home with our uncle Bobby and our...dad." Spitting the word out would have been nicer than how he said it.

"Oh no...didn't go well?" She knew enough about Dean's dad to know that Castiel is a blessing to her.

"About the norm." Dean scoffed. "He phrases something in a stupid ass way, I get mad, he gets mad...I end up being a slut with no brains and he is the Commander Dip-shit, or whatever the fuck I said...Then I leave and end up having to explain to a friend why I was kissing her dad this afternoon…"

Claire tried not to smile, but just couldn't help it. "At-least no one can ever call you dull?" She offered as they looked at each other and just broke down laughing.

"Oh god, this is some awkward shit...Even for me…" Dean managed to get out, leaning against her as she leaned back with renewed laughter.

"I couldn't get Dad to see the humor yet, but he was arguing with himself in the kitchen for a while." Claire sighed as the laughter died down.

"Where is tall, dark, and overflowing with Sexu-" Claire stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Reaching the comfort line, reel it back in…" The giggling continued for a good ten minutes before they got it back under control. "Oh...goodness...I haven't laughed like that in...ever! D-daddy is at work...He was called in for a meeting, but he will be home soon."

"Called in for a meeting huh? Sounds fancy and important." Dean didn't stop smiling because he was afraid he'd burst into tears if he did. "...If it means anything...I'm sorry about losing it on you at the Cafe...Not apologizing for the Dad kissing thing." He said with a playful 'and that's, that' tone.

"I'm only sorry I had to see it...and don't worry about it. We both lost our heads." The blonde grinned at him, the tension finally fading away. Both let out a sigh and enjoyed the comfortable silence. "So...my dad, huh?"

"Listen...I was really planning on just being friends with him...I mean, after my initial reaction to a hottie. I'm still trying to figure out how everything escalated so fast." Dean let his eyes close, finally getting to relax.

"Well, after a traumatic event like yours...oh shit…" Claire could just hang herself! She was getting so comfortable talking to her friend, she forgot that Dean didn't know she knew what happened."...Uhm...I mean…"

Dean's eyes opened wide and his heart jumped in his throat. "You...How do you know about any traumatic event…?"

"Oh, Dean…" She began to apologize and explain when an tired looking Castiel walked in from the garage door. He perked up when his eyes landed on Dean, but a cold feeling in his gut appeared at the look Dean gave him.

"Dad, it just slipped out...I…" Claire felt awful, biting at her nail as she watched Dean stand and walk closer to Castiel.

"You...You told her?" He asked with little emotion, but his face was on the verge of breaking in many ways.

" _Y-yes, but-"_ Dean's frustrated laugh cut Cas off.

"I fucking knew I couldn't trust anyone! Why did I expect -any-thing different from you!?" He snapped even more, shoving Castiel's hand away when he reached for him.

 _"Dean, please...you can trust me...I could not lie to my...uhm…"_ Castiel's English skills failed even worse when he was emotional. _"...uh…"_ Claire could see him struggling, the regret of breaking his promise blanking his mind.

"He told me because I practically forced him to Dean, he made me swear not to tell anyone." Claire jumped in, feeling like maybe she should've just trusted her father when he said he couldn't say.

"And that makes it okay?" Dean let out an angry laugh. "No. He could've asked me first, and he didn't. He promised. He lied. So, fuck that!" He turned his glare from Claire, back to Cas. "...and fuck you too! I thought this would be one place I could finally relax, since home is not possible, but life is fucking hilarious!" He bit out, holding back tears as his voice wavered. Feeling sick to his stomach, and like he needed to be outside because once again the air was way too thin for some reason, he quickly walked to the exit. "I can't believe I was actually looking forward to see you..."

 _"Dean...Dean...Where...ah!"_ Cas snarled at his own inability to think of the correct words. _"_ **Ask him where he will go?"** He quickly turned to his daughter as the front door swung open. He didn't know why home was out, but that would mean he had no where? A friend? Castiel had to know so images of a broken Dean curled up on a park bench while he cried his eyes out, didn't eventually drive him insane.

"Where are you going to go Dean! It's late…" She called after him quickly, following close to her father as they approached him. "...Please...just come back inside...We can talk about this more in the morning and-"

"No thanks. I'll figure it out." His back was to the two and his voice now neutral as he could make it. "I'm not your fucking problem, so don't worry about it." With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him. It opened soon after, Dean already half way down the drive.

He snatched his arm away when it was grabbed and turned to stare Claire down and she stared right back. "You sleeping outside or god knows where else, isn't going to change the fact that dad told me. Alright? So, stop acting like we don't care about you." Dean only scoffed, turning and walking away again. "He didn't do it to hurt you, he did it to heal me!" She shouted after him and he stopped but didn't turn around. "...It's quite a shock to see…" she looked around, but still went the safe route when she saw no one. "What I saw...I felt betrayed and confused, but…" She quickly walked in front of him to see his face. "But...I understand better now, okay? I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made him tell me and I'm sorry you didn't feel -you- could. Please...don't hate him for that. He could never stand to see the people he cares for in any sort of struggle or pain." She glanced over his shoulder, tipping her nose up to motion behind him. Giving her a long glare, he finally rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

Castiel had walked halfway from the door to where they stood, but seemed uncertain if he should just go back or come closer. "...He really cares for you, did you know?" She smiled, rubbing her glassy eyes with a chuckle. "I haven't seen him so unsure or lose his English since mom left. So, for me, please don't think what he did...he did out of anything but love and come back inside…?"

Using the word 'love' was totally unfair. Dean's heart skipped a beat and he sighed. Oh, he was still angry, but seeing Castiel so...hurt...didn't make him feel anything positive.

*You trust too damn easy to act like the town whore!*

His father's words forced their way into the front of his mind and his anger reignited at the fact that bastard could be right. Castiel had let him down. He was so sure that he wouldn't and…

He jerked forward, glaring at Claire once more and shook his head. "It's better this way, too pissed right now." He growled out, pushing past her and continuing his exit as she tossed her hands in the air with an exasperated shout of his name. He wasn't sure how he knew, but the hand that grabbed his arm this time was definitely not Claire; that was confirmed when deep, but frantic Russian mixed with English words were spoken.

 _"Dean, please_ ** _listen to me!_** _It...is not safe. Do...do not leave safety_ ** _because of_** _...anger. Do no-_ " He immediately turned to look at Castiel, his green eyes ablaze. He yanked his arm free and shoved at the man with all his might.

"If one more fucking person grabs me tonight, I swear…!" He shoved Castiel again, making him stumble back a few feet. "Fucking...listen asshole-!" Another shove and a swat to a gentle hand reaching for his. "Leave!" Shoved once more. "Me!" Again, shoved toward the house. "Alone!" One last push, sending Cas falling to the ground, Claire crying for him but he was quickly on his feet once Dean began to walk away again. He gritted his teeth, his heart clenching at the sight of the back to him. He felt like a child again, and there are no good memories to be found there. Without warning he jumped forward and gripped Dean's wrist.

 _"I won't! You..._ ** _you are_** _not...to leave like them!"_ His voice was more commanding than Dean had ever heard it before, and his eyes nearly shone with how much frustration Castiel had built up. _"You are taking your ass inside because...I will not let you…"_ a pause, his words becoming harder, but he refused to give up _. "...be in danger...simply because of a...fit! I will not...I will not let you leave like this...I will not let you leave me!"_ The last sentence was spoken without realizing it, but he was too engrossed in the situation to notice _. "Now you can either walk inside like adult, or I will throw you over my shoulder like child, but_ ** _so help me_** _you are going in. that. house!"_

Dean's eyes had widen the entire speech and his wrist ached at the grip Castiel now had on it. In that moment, Dean noticed two things: Cas had a side he knew nothing about and the male had serious abandonment issues. Not clouded with anger, he could see the anxious fear in Castiel's face; his teeth ground together and he shook slightly. He looked similar to sam earlier, when he thought dean was running away. Fuck Cas, I need you to calm down!" He barked roughly, hoping to bring out the man he recognized.

 _"No…"_ A little recognition returned to his face and his features softened. _"Not until you are inside...safe."_

Dean was silent for a long while, unsure of what to say. Finally,he let out an aggravated yell, and covered his face. He was still so angry, but fuck he knew just by Castiel's face that he wasn't winning this one and his other options pretty much sucked. Slowly, Dean removed his free hand from his face with a sigh and placed it over the one currently crushing his wrist. "...Hurts."

That was all he had to say for Cas to release him instantly, regret overtook most of his emotions as he slowly rubbed at his wrist in apology. _"...Come inside. Please..._ ** _Please_** _?"_ Castiel repeated when Dean gave him a hesitant look and unconsciously tightened his hold again, but with less pressure.

Pulling completely free of the man, he gave a nod then quickly walked to Claire's side. Cas let out a breath and rubbed his own face, trying to reel in his feelings. He followed a few steps behind the teens.

"Thank you." Claire whispered with a sniffle, the scene bringing her to tears, as Castiel locked the door with all three safely inside. "How about I get you set up in one of the guest rooms and we talk about all this in the morning?" Before Dean could answer, Castiel cursed loudly, effectively startling both other people. Castiel never cussed. He shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "What is it Daddy?"

 _"...I...have a meeting at 6 in the morning."_ He gave the teens an apologetic look. _"I can not...uh...push back? Must go. Dean, I-"_

"I get it." Dean tried not to sound too snappish. "Do what ya gotta do, it's fine. So...the room is up here I'm guessing?" He asked as he started up the stairs, not giving Cas the chance to respond. Claire gave her dad a sad shrug at his near pout and he watched the two disappear upstairs before going up to his own room.

Like he'd actually get any sleep now…

About three hours in his fancy room, Dean groaned and sat up, beautiful silk sheets falling into his lap. He'd so overreacted. Sure, it stung that Castiel opened his mouth about the rape but it wasn't like he released it to the world. He had to look like such a brat. Right when he was about to fall back into the sheets, a knock at his door made him jump. "Uh...come in?" He glanced at the clock. It was 4 in the morning, who the hell?

A suited Castiel stepped inside and Dean was surprised to see his hair tamed. It seemed to always have a mind of its own when Cas was just getting off work. Actually, this was the first time Dean ever saw the "going to work" Castiel Novak. He was...intimidating, hot, but intimidating. He looked like a presence you'd notice entering any room; if he used that demeanor Dean had met earlier, then he was damn near unstoppable.

" _...ah...sorry to wake you...I just...I…"_ Cas bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the floor. _"Forgive...Working seems...not possible if I go with the way it is now…"_

Dean pulled his legs up closer to his chest after a moment and patted the bed _._ Castiel carefully sat down, running his fingers through his hair and making a tuff stick out in defiance. "...Why didn't you at least warn me?" Dean finally spoke, after taking in how handsome Cas was once again. It was a sigh of giving up on his anger. God help him, he just couldn't stay mad at this Russian beauty. Didn't mean he couldn't be butthurt though.

 _"I did not expect you here last night...I was planning to."_ Cas frowned, finally looking at Dean _._ He relaxed when their eyes met and he saw no more of that anger from last night, but hurt was very clear. Carefully, he cupped Dean's face. " _What must I do to rid that look from you? I hate that it is because of me..."_

Not giving it any thought, Dean let his legs fall; one behind Castiel and the other off the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. They stared at each other for a long moment, Castiel's hand sliding down his neck and tracing his collarbone. "Just...ask me next time?" Dean whispered, trying not to cry. "I really couldn't handle it if you turned out like everyone else, for some reason…Makes me a little...nuts, as you got to see."

 _"I swear it."_ He confirmed with a soft nod. Neither could be sure who leaned in first, but the kiss sent electricity through both of them. Dean opened his mouth and held in a moan when Cas's tongue immediately took the invitation, melting their mouths together perfectly. He grabbed a handful of suit and went to pull the entire man on top of him as he fell back in the bed, but ended up being stopped by him instead.

 _"...Dean...wait…"_ Cas said in between kisses.

"Don't wanna…" Dean replied stubbornly and wrapped his legs around the other's waist, bringing their bodies together. The older man hummed in approval then chuckled, kissing him one last, long time before untangling himself from a frustrated teen.

 _"These things…"_ Castiel looked at the panting male, lips still wet, messy hair, and eyes hazy then closed his eyes tightly for the sake of his own restraint. _"I think we need...more time...and...you are still so young and consequences...with my work...what you have been through also...I...don't know how to say...uh…"_

"Slow the fuck down…?" Dean huffed, licking his lips as his smile grew.

 _"...I would have said it nicely."_ Cas joked, cracking his eyes open slightly with his own grin.

"You also would've taken all day...Work?" Dean reminded gently and Cas looked at his watch. The teen took the opportunity to sit up and reach over to fix Cas's hair. "Talk about it later, all of it?" He added the last part with emphasis. Dean wanted to open all the pieces of Castiel, but he'd need information for that. He also knew slowing down was the right call, Crowley's words popping into his head, but he didn't have to like it. It would also be nice if Castiel knew more about him as well. He really didn't want just sex with this man. He's different, somehow. "Go kick ass at…" Dean gave an embarrassed chuckle. "...uh, what exactly do you do…?"

Cas raised an eyebrow in mild shock. _"You do not know?"_

"Why would I be askin' if I knew?" Dean gave a playful glare. "I mean...Claire said you were a businessman and Crowley only told me I need to read more? Not in the mood to read, so…" Dean shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

 _"I am...a man anyone with a job would know…"_ Castiel was really surprised that Dean was serious.

"Well, I take care of Sammy and go to school. I've never had a real job, so tell me already!" The suspense was killing him.

Castiel stood with amusement clear on his face. _"I will explain later, yes?"_

"What? No, explain nooow!" Dean whined, pulling at his arm. It only made Cas smile wider.

 _"Patience is...uh good for you. Besides, I like that you do not know…"_ That meant power and greed could be bumped out of the reasons Dean liked him. He cut off those horrible thoughts. He had to repeat constantly that it is possible for someone to simply like him. Even if this person was very young.

"Oh really? Sadist." Dean stuck his tongue out and it took all of Castiel's might not to kiss him senseless. He only pinched his nose instead.

He avoided the swat and turned to the door, looked back to give a wink, and then turned to leave.

"See you later, Mr. Novak!" He yelled after him, loving the strange look he got in return. Once the door shut, Dean fell back on the bed with relief. "He's fucking perfect." Dean thought as sleep took him in a matter of minutes.


End file.
